Their Wish
by mateguy3
Summary: Three years ago, what if for some unknown reason Restia didn't dissapear without a trace and escaped with Kamito? Follow Restia and Kamito as they try to make "Their Wish" a reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Wish**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Kamito, if we destroy the forest we should arrive faster." Restia said nonchalantly like it wasn't even a problem.

"You are right Restia, but that _old hag_ will be very angry if we do that." Kamito stated.

"But Kamito! We are walking in this damn forest for like 1 hour, and we don't even know if we are going the right way in the first place!" Restia said with a irritated voice.

Kamito didn't reply, this scene has been going on for 1 hour. Greyworth sent them a letter and told them to come here at the academy. Kamito was very reluctant but had to go, what got him to go was the warning in the letter.'If you dont come, I will tell everyone your location and reveal your secret.' He didn't really mind if she told everyone his location, but he didn't want anyone to know his secrets, and because of that he decided to come at the academy.

*Splash* *Splash*

The two heard the sound of water being splashed and turned at the direction from where the sound came from. They saw a lake and a girl, apparently the girl was naked and taking a bath. Restia wasn't even fazed, Kamito was flustered at the view.

"Kamito! Stop looking at the naked girl or I will kill you!" The boy complied and looked away not wanting to face an angry Restia.

The girl in the lake froze on the spot after seeing the two. She immediatly covered her chest area with her hands after seeing what looked like to be a boy.'What is a boy doing here!?'

"We are sorry we intruded on your bath miss, but can you show us the way to the academy? We got lost in this forest because of a certain someone." Restia said the last part while shooting Kamito a death glance.

"Uhh, uhh. W-Well no problem, but what is a boy doing here!?" The girl in the lake said with a flustered expression on her face.

"Ara, Ara, what's with the face? And don't worry, the boy here is with me" Restia calmy replied to the girl's question.

"I-If you say so..." The girl replied and started to change in her clothes, which were at the side of the lake.

After dressing up in her clothes she decided to confront the two intruders.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The girl asked the two while giving Kamito a death glare.

"My name is Restia and this boy's name is Kamito Kazehaya. We are here because Greyworth sent us a letter and told us to come, but we are now lost" Restia replied to the girl and showed her the letter.

"It seems you are telling the truth. Also, my name is Claire Rouge." Claire said, giving the letter back to Restia.

"Nice to meet you Claire Rouge, now can you show us the way to the academy?"

"I don't know why a boy should be here, but I will show you the way after I finish what I have to do here."

Claire was walking towards the shrine, in the shrine is supposed to be a very powerful sealed spirit. Though the two intruders don't know this fact and started to follow her. After arriving in the front of the shrine, Claire made her way to the barrier in order to dispel it so they could pass.

"Mhmm, I didn't know there was a shrine here in this forest."

"Of course you wouldn't know Kamito, this is the first time we are here"

"You two, are you gona follow me inside to?" Claire asked them before entering the shrine.

"Why not?" Restia and Kamito replied at the same time and started to follow Claire inside the shrine.

In the shrine it was very dark, though this was no problem for Kamito as he could see even in the darkest of places because of his training. But the other girls couldn't see, Claire made a small flame in her hand, enough to illuminate everything around them so they could see.

"If anything happens to you two, it will not be my fault."

"Do not worry about us miss Claire, worry about yourself."

After entering some clearing, the two saw a sword in a rock, both of them sensed incredible power coming from the sword and understood what Claire wanted to do. She wanted to make a contract with the spirit in the sword.

"Claire... I don't think its a good idea, sealed spirits are sealed for a reason." Kamito warned Claire.

"Just watch me" Claire said and started moving towards the sword. Placing her hands on the hilt of the sword, she started.

 **"Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Thy Ancient Holy Sword, Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall be Thy Sheath, Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me!"** She pulled the sword out of the rock, Kamito and Restia were amazed she was able to do it, but suddenly the blade turned around and tried to stab Claire. Kamito seeing this made his way towards Claire with **Thunderclap** , moving with incredible speed towards Claire, he saved her from the blade which hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yea."

"We need to get out of here, this spirit is to powerful for you!" Kamito saying that, took Claire bridal style and started moving towards the exit. Restia wasn't very happy with this and made a very strange face. Kamito seeing her face knew what was going on 'She must be jealous, please endure more!'

"Let me down you pervert!" Claire shouted at Kamito and started struggling in order to leave Kamito's grasp. She succeded and made her way towards the sword spirit.

"Attack, Scarlet!" Having said that a cat coated in flames appeared and made its way to attack the sword spirit. The cat slashed the sword spirit and Claire threw a fireball at the sword. Alot of smoke was created in the process, Claire thinking she defeated the sword spirit made her way towards it, once noticing that the spirit was still intact she stoped moving.'Impossible, I used my full power in that attack! I should have won!' The next thing she saw made her heart break, Scarlet trying to protect its master jumped in front of the sword and then got cut in two.

"Noooo, Scarlet!" Having seen what happened she fell on her kness staring at the sword that cut her beloved contracted spirit with wide eyes. Horror and fear this was in Claire's eyes.

Kamito was looking at Restia "Should I do it?" "Do it already or she will die." Restia replied with what sounded like a very angry voice.'Of course she is angry, I'm trying to make a contract with another spirit...'

Kamito got in front of Claire and held his right hand in front of the sword, the sword stabbed Kamito in the palm of his right hand and stopped once he infused his right hand with divine power.

 **"Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Thy Ancient Holy Sword, Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master And I Shall be Thy Sheath, Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me!"**

To say Claire was shocked was an understatement, she couldn't believe her eyes 'A male!? Making a contract with a spirit, how is this possible?' After Kamito finished making the contract he started going unconscious.

Kamito woke up at the sound of voices 'It seems someone is arguing...' He then remembered what happened 'Oh right...'

"What do you mean I can't make him my contracted spirit?"

"He just saved your life, so spare me the drama."

"Ugh" Kamito tried sitting up but a hand pushed him back, it seems he is staying on something soft, the feeling is very familiar 'This must be Restia's lap.'

"Don't try to move yet, you are exausted after making a contract with another spirit..." Restia said with a worried voice, except the last few words which carried a tint of sadness.

'Oh right, she's jealous. I guess i'll need to make it up to her somehow...'

"W-What do you mean another spirit!?" Claire asked adverting her gaze at Restia.

"Just as the words say, another spirit." Restia replied with a shrug, though it was obvious on her face she was angry, Claire didn't notice this fact and kept arguing.

"Then where is the other spirit?"

"Obviously, I am that spirit." Restia said pointing at herself.

"Spare me the lies and tell the truth" Claire shouted and swinged her whip at Restia, but the whip never made it as it disintegrated once the black flames from Restia's hands touched the whip. The attack emanated so much divine power that Claire felt chills go down her spine, she gulped at the display of power before her.

"So you are telling the truth..."

"Yes I am, now don't anger me anymore or I will need to show you more powerful attacks other than this pitiful one."

'That was pitiful!? But still, how can a man make a contract with a spirit? Not only that but he has two! I should not anger her or I will surely die.' Claire gulped again after hearing the warning.

"Restia, I think we need to go see that old hag or she will get angry..." Kamito said after getting some of his energy back.

"Yes indeed" Having said that, Restia helped Kamito get up and they started walking towards the exit of the shrine. But not before being stoped by Claire.

"Where do you think you're going!? That man has to take responsability for stealing my spirit!" Claire angrily said, her twintails already dancing in the air.

"R-Responsability!? You must be kidding me, I have more important things to do. Besides, that spirit wasn't even yours to being with, maybe if it was, you could call that stealing. So for now we will be going." Kamito retorded then made his way towards the academy with Restia.

Claire was left spechless at what he said, deep inside she knew that the spirit wasn't even hers to being with.

'I will try to get him be my contracted spirit, I need that power so I could find the tru-' Claire stopped thinking after hearing some explosions not so far away from her current position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Restia, why did we even do this in the first place?" Kamito asks Restia who is in her elemental waffe form sheated at Kamito's right side. Currently she looks like **The Vorpal Sword,** but Kamito thought that it would attract suspicion about himself, so he decided to make it shorter infusing some divine power in it. After he has done that, the sword looked the same but it was smaller than how it was three years ago.

"Ara, ara, this time you decided on your own to do it, so don't try to put the blame on me." Restia calmly responds to the now worried Kamito.

After they left the shrine of that sealed spirit, Kamito decided he doesn't want to make Greyworth wait anymore in fear that maybe she would try to tell everyone his secrets. Because of that he decided to blast through the forest in hopes of arriving faster at the academy. For some reason it worked and it only took them 20 minutes to get to the gate of the academy, but of course half the forest was destroyed in the process...

"Let's get going then." Kamito exclaimed then made his way into the academy's grounds.

Saying Kamito is feeling uneasy is an understatement in its own right. After all that is a normal reaction to a boy who is walking in a academy where there are only girls... Not to say that all of this girls mind and body are as pure as holy water. It is the exact opposite of Kamito, not only because he is male, but because of more private _'stuff'_ , thus meaning he would be called defiled and not pure by some people. But of course no one knows of this private _'stuff'_ except him and his beloved spirit.

"Why is a male here!?"

"Do you think he is some high-level pervert hiding in plain sight?"

"Nonsense! But he is quite cute, fufu."

Ignoring all the whispers about him he made his way inside the academy. After what seemed like an eternity he finally found himself infront of Greyworth's office. Just to be stoped by yelling coming from the inside...

"Headmistress, I dont understand! What is a man doing in this sacred grounds!? He could defile everyone!"

"Ellis, I already told you. He is my guest, not only that, but he is special."

"Do you mean him being an elementalist? Are you by some chance thinking that we, the Sylphid Knights are to weak to protect the academy!?"

"Of course not Ellis." The sarcasm in her voice could be noticed by the most emontionless person on Earth, but of course Ellis didn't notice it...

'I am already to bored of this...' Kamito opened the door to the office to be met by a girl with long blue hair tied up in a ponytail. When the girl turned around, she drew her sword and charged at Kamito, just to be stoped by what seemed like a shortsword coated in darkness.

"Ah Kamito, it's been a while" Greyworth said smirking.

"Indeed it has, old hag" Kamito replied with a mischievious smile on his face.

Kamito's boredoom grew as Ellis was trying to turn him in a salad, or that's what she said... But it ended up not working as Kamito was blocking every attack without even looking at her. 'And she is trying so hard too... It's a pity I must end it like this.' Kamito having thought that grew more serious and infused more divine power in his left hand which was holding the shortsword. Ellis having seen how far the situation escalated tried to summon her elemental waffe, just to be stopped by what looked like a very angry Greyworth.

"Ellis, stop right there! Do not harm Kamito or you will be facing very severe punishment." The headmistress yelled at Ellis.

"Y-Yes headmistress! I apologize for my behaviour." Ellis after saying that ran out of the room.

"Ah, thanks Greyworth. Though it would have been fun to see what kind of perverted punishment you would have given to that girl." Kamito pouted.

"Oh my, so you knew I would make her do something sligthly naughty." Greyworth said with a seductive tone.

"First things first, it was inevitable if it is you. Second, you always made me do strange stuff!" Kamito said slightly blushing for an unknown reason.

"Don't say it like that, plus I think it did give you some ideas on how to-"

"Shut up, now why did you call me here?" Kamito intrerupted the headmistress then asked her.

"You're no fun. Anyway, I have called you here to tell you that the Blade Dance will be in 2 months."

"What does the Blade Dance have to do with me?"

"Well this Blade Dance might be very important about the balance of the world, and _she_ will be joining the Blade Dance too."

" _she_?" Kamito tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, haven't you heard? _The strongest Blade Dancer Ren Ashbell_ will be joining too."

Kamito was shocked after hearing that.'Who could be trying to use my name!?' Kamito still shocked put on a calm face and said. "Who do you think it is?"

"Who knows?" Greyworth replied nonchalantly.

"Anyway, is this all?"

"Of course not, you will be joining this academy too." After Greyworth said that she put a stack of papers on her desk in front of Kamito.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say that I need to enroll at this academy full of girls!?" Kamito said with a very irritated face.

"That is exactly what I said." Greyworth calmly replied.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I might accidentaly spit out some of your secrets," Then Greyworth puts on a more serious face and continues "and because this Blade Dance requires teams of five in order to participate, from what I know you have no team. So that is why you will find teammates in this academy."

"Fine I will enroll... But this girls didn't even step on a battlefield. Not only that, but from what I sense from them they are very weak compared to me..."

"There are some precious gems too."

"Anyway..." Kamito after saying that signs the papers regarding his enrollment at the academy.

"And here is your uniform." Greyworth after saying that put a stack of similar uniforms in front of Kamito.

"Where can I change into the uniform?" Kamito asked the old lady in front of him.

"You can go change in the bathroom, though I would prefer if you do it here." The headmistress said the last part with a seductive voice.

"Tch, no way I would do that. Now if you excuse me old hag..." After saying that Kamito had gone in the bathroom to change in to his uniform.'I wonder... How the hell does she know my sizes!?'

"Kamito, don't worry, you look good." Restia said trying to comfort Kamito. She was in her human form of course.

"That's not the problem... The problem is, how will I deal with all the girls here!?" Kamito still confused thinks of a plan.

"Well, I could stay in human form and kill all the girls who approach you?" Restia said with sarcasm in her voice.

"That would be a good idea, except for the killing part of course..." Kamito smiled at Restia after saying that.

After Kamito and Restia left the bathroom, Greyworth was suspicious about something...

"You two didn't do anything inadequate right?" Greyworth asked the two of them, following after the question she narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you take me for!?" Kamito yelled at Greyworth, apparently this greatly angered him.

"Well, it is good to see that you didn't defile the bathroom with your scent." Greyworth smirked after saying that.

'This old hag... Her teasing methods could be considered torture for pure maidens.'

"Ellis" Greyworth yelled, after some seconds Ellis entered the office."Give Kamito and his contracted spirit a tour of the academy, from now on he is a student at the academy."

"Understood"

The tour had gone better than expected, except the part where Ellis proudly announced that she constructed that _'thing_ ' of a house. Kamito wasn't angry, but Restia was a whole other story.

"Raven Class, huh?" Kamito found himself in front of a classroom, when he examined the sign, it wrote Raven Class.

Kamito and Restia waited in the class for the students to come. After half an hour the class was full of students. Though Kamito expected more students, but this is an elementalist training school after all. The teacher, Freya Grandol beaconed for him to come in front of the class to introduce himself.

"My name is Kamito Kazehaya, as you can see I am a male elementalist. I hope we can all get along."

Suddenly he got bombarded by questions...

"What is your favorite food?"

"Where do you come from?"

"What type is your contracted spirit?"

"Eh, I dont really have a favorite food... As from where do I come from, it's somewhere from the Quina Empire. My spirit is of darkness attribute." Kamito lazily responded all the questions, luckily Restia was in her elemental waffe form so he didn't get anymore questions...

*THUD*

The whole class stoped speaking after seeing their teacher getting out of her nerves. Kamito walked to take the front seat in the middle row, but when Claire saw that she launched her whip at him. Kamito saw the whip coming at him and extended his hand so that the whip wrapped around his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing? Your place is at your master's side." Claire proudly announced looking straight in Kamito's eyes.

The whole class was shocked at Claire's _display_ and the students started whispering between them about the situation.

"First things first, you are not my master. Secondly, what is with that attitude?"

"Hmph, what did you expect after stealing my spirit!" Claire snaped at him.

"As I said before, I did not steal your spirit, maybe you could call that stealing if the spirit was yours in the first place." Kamito said with a cold voice. Claire felt a little bit of fear creeping up to her from how cold his voice sounded.

Restia seeing the situation decided to transform in her original form and stop the arguing. To say the class was shocked was an understatement, after all a girl just appearing in the class descending from above with her black angel wings.

"Ara, ara, little hellcat. As Kamito said that spirit wasn't yours, and don't forget that he saved your life by contracting with it." Restia after saying that conjured some black flames in her hand and burned the whip.

"Ah, thank you Restia." Kamito smiled at Restia.

"Uh, K-Kamito. Who is that girl?" One student asked.

"This is my first contracted spirit Restia."

"What do you mean by first?" One student decided to ask, the whole class was curious at what he meant.

"Ah, ah, well... As I said she is my first contracted spirit, but I have a second one thanks to a certain someone..." Kamito said the last part while glaring at Claire.

Although Claire was calm, the whole class was like 'KYAAAAA, two contracted spirits? How is that possible' Kamito didn't want to explain anything and decided to sit down. It seems the teacher got on her nerves again and slamed the thick book she was carrying on the table. This calmed the class, everything continued normally after that.

After class ended Kamito was the topic of the whole school, Kamito thought it was to be expected since he is a male elementalist in a school full of pure maidens.

Claire still thought of a way to get Kamito to be her contracted spirit, in her opinion he needs to take responsability for 'stealing' that spirit. 'I will bring him food!' That's what she thought, she read somewhere that men can't resist free food, so she decided to bring him food, or rather canned food because she can't cook...

Kamito and Restia were walking around the academy, Restia was still nervous at that 'thing' Ellis built.

"Kamito, are we seriously gona stay in that thing Ellis built?" Restia asked Kamito.

"Well, If you don't want too we can summon the cabin in which we stayed for these three years?"

"Yeah, let's do that. As 'The Strongest Blade Dancer' you wouldn't want to be treated like that would you?" Restia stated.

"Eh, well... I suppose you are right."

After their conversation they had gone outside the academy's grounds in order to summon the cabin in which they lived before.

 **"Ancient Tomb of the Demon King, appear before me!"** After Kamito said that a portal appeared before him. The Tomb was not of the Human World or Astral Zero, it was like a third dimension. And only Kamito himself and Restia could see the Tomb.

Kamito found his cabin somewhere in the Tomb and summoned it to the Human World. It was a simple cabin: one bedroom, one kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. Although this was quite big for a cabin, they still called it a cabin. It was probably because they lived in the forest for those three years that they got used to calling it a cabin.

Rinslet was intrigued by the arrival of the male elementalist. Because of that she decided to cook him some food and bring it to him so he could become her servant.

Claire was walking with the cans of food in her hand, her destination was Kamito's cabin. She heard from some students that a cabin has appeared outside the school grounds, so she immediatly thought it was Kamito's and got on her way. Little did she know that a surprise was waiting for her there...

Kamito and Restia were drinking some tea after eating some steak, Kamito cooked it of course since Restia can't cook very well, when they suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"I'l go and see who it is." Kamito said to Restia then got up and went to open the door.

"Who are you?" Kamito asked the blonde girl and emerald eyes standing in front of his house with a bowl of soup in hand.

"Ah, I am Rinslet Laurenfrost and this is my personal maid, Carol" Rinslet said the last part while pointing at Carol.

"Nice to meet you." Carol said with a smile.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, Rinslet and Carol. So what brings you here?" Kamito asked the two girls.

"I thought that you might be hungry so I decided to bring you some food. I will give this soup to you if you bark like a dog and become a servant of the Laurenfrost family." Rinslet proudly said.

Kamito seeing this instantly closed the door, but not before biding them good night.

"Who was it?" Restia asked Kamito who came back to sit at the table.

"Rinslet Laurenfrost, she decided to give me some food if I bark like a dog and become a servant to her family..." Kamito simply said.

"Ufufufu, is that s-so?" Restia was still laughing.

Suddenly they heard a sound, it sounded like someone was kicking the door.

"What the..." Kamito went to the door and opened it just to find Rinslet and Carol there, Rinslet still with the bowl of soup in hand.

"Lick my feet and become my servant, then this soup will be yours" Rinslet said with a smile on her face.

Kamito after hearing that instantly tried to close the door but Rinslet put her feet between the door. When the door hit her feet she had tears in her eyes.

"It is rude to close the door on a lady's face!" Rinslet yelled.

"I'm not hungry and I don't want your soup. Now if you would take your feet out of the door's way, I would be grateful" Kamito stated the first part in a cold tone and the second in a normal one.

Rinslet was about to say something when she got interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Rinslet Laurenfrost what are you doing here?" Claire asked Rinslet with a harsh tone with the cans of food in hand.

"I am obviously giving Kamito some food, now begone."

"Who said you are allowed to feed my contracted spirit!?" Claire spat.

"I'm not your contracted spirit and never be!" Kamito simply raised his voice while saying that.

"What's happening here?" A voice said from behind Claire.

"Ellis!" The three said at the same time.

"Well?" Ellis simply asked. She was with Reisha and Rakka.

"I came here to give Kamito some food but this dog was already here." Claire simply stated with a 'hmph'.

"As that flat-chest said, I am here to give Kamito some food in exchange for becoming a servant for the Laurenfrost." Rinslet proudly said.

"Hey! Who are you calling a flat-chest!"

"You, obviously." Rinslet said pointing at Claire.

"You dog!" After saying that Claire droped the canned food and started summoning Scarlet. When Rinslet saw that she started summoning her contracted spirit Fenrir, a white wolf.

"Hey stop right there, this is my house!" Kamito shouted at the two who were going to fight right in front of his house.

Obviously they didn't stop and their contracted spirits appeared. When they were about to attack a gust of wind stopped them.

"Enough!" Ellis yelled at the two for causing such a commotion. "You will be reported to the Headmistress and receive your punishment." Ellis and her companions started to leave.

"Are you afraid?" Claire simply asked Ellis.

Ellis and her companions stopped in their tracks once they heard that. They turned around to find Claire with her Flame Tongue in hand.

"Yeah, are you afraid?" Rinslet also said, summoning her elemental waffe.

"What are you getting at?" Ellis asked the two of them.

"Yeah, what is a backwater noble and the sister of a traitor getting at?" Rakka said smirking.

"Who did you call a backwater noble?" Rinslet glared daggers at Rakka.

"I won't let you insult my sister!" Claire also glared daggers at Rakka.

Both of them were ready to attack, but they suddenly felt a very ominous presence coming from the cabin. When they turned to see, Claire and Rinslet found Kamito standing in the doorway staring at them with murderous intent for some reason they did not know. If that wasn't enough, he also had black miasma around him. This made for a very terrifying sight.

"Can you stop arguing and trying to fight in front of my house?" Kamito simply asked them, though they were still scared from the divine power he was emanating, even Ellis and her companions were shaking in fear from the power.

"What's happening here?" Another voice entered their ears, it was Restia.

"A fight almost started and I was worried that they might blow the cabin in the process." Kamito simply answered Restia.

'What's with this power!?' The girls seemed to be thinking the same thing, then something foolish surfaced in their minds.

"Uh, Kamito? I wana have a duel with you!" Ellis walked in front of Kamito and asked him.

"Captain! Your stealing a march on us!" Reisha said.

"Yea!" Rakka agreed with Reisha.

"HEY!" Claire and Rinslet shouted at the same time after seeing that Ellis completely ignored them now. Their contracted spirits had returned to Astral Zero when they were shaking in fear due to Kamito's power.

'Where did that come from?' Kamito wondered.

"Well Kamito? Give an answer to the girl." Restia said, interrupting Kamito's thoughts.

"Uh, sure." Kamito answered.

"HEY! We are still here you know!" Claire and Rinslet shouted once again.

"Then come to the Astral Gate after two hours." Ellis simply said to Kamito. Ignoring Claire and Rinslet who are still shouting.

"Okay" Kamito nodded then went inside the cabin with Restia.

"About you two... You should stay here at the academy." Ellis finally said to the two who stopped shouting.

"As if, I will come to watch at least." Rinslet said then turned around and left with Carol. Claire followed after Rinslet without saying anything.

After the two left, Ellis and her companions resumed their patrol.

"I am thinking you won't go all out on her, right?" Restia said to Kamito who resumed drinking the tea that he didn't finish because Rinslet was kicking at the door earlier.

"Why would I do that? If I go all out I might kill her on accident." Kamito simply answered.

"Huh, already being confident in your abilities?" Restia smirked, the sarcasm in her voice was too obvious.

"Of course, considering all the training I did. Not only that, but I want to also see what she's capable off." Kamito stated.

"As expected from you, Kamito." Restia said then started going to the bedroom. Kamito thought she wanted to rest, but when she motioned for him to come over he knew that wasn't the case. Kamito finished his tea and followed Restia to the bedroom, already knowing that she wants to have some ' _fun_ ' before the duel with Ellis.

 **Author's note: Chapter 3 will be released after a few days. And I will reveal some of the past later in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 3**

A girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail was walking through the academy halls. Her destination was the Headmistress's office. After some more walking she finally arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice was heard from the inside of the office.

"Excuse me Headmistress, but I want to ask a question." Ellis said.

"Oh?" Greyworth looked at Ellis who was in front of her desk.

"I just challenged Kamito to a duel and-" Ellis stopped herself once she saw the look on Greyworth's face.

"Err... Ellis, did you just say that you challenged Kamito to a duel?" Greyworth asked again not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, Headmistress"

"Oh well, it was going to happen sooner or later..."

"What do you mean Headmistress?" Ellis tilted her head to the side not knowing what the Headmistress was talking about.

"Ellis, Kamito is not someone to be taken lightly." Greyworth simply stated while writhing on some papers.

"I wasn't going to take him lightly anyway."

"Ellis, the thing is that you will still lose even if you go all out." Greyworth put the pen down and looked at Ellis.

"Is he that powerful?" Ellis curiously asked.

"You might have a chance to win. If I know Kamito well enough, he won't use his full power because he wants to see how experienced you are. But Ellis listen closely, if Kamito uses his full power his elementalist rank is well above SS." Greyworth simply said.

The highest rank some elementalists got was S, only Greyworth was able to have SS rank. Ellis being an A-ranked elementalist had no chance.

Ellis was completely shocked, but managed to mutter "A-Above SS!?".

"What did you expect from my first and only personal student, huh?"

"P-Personal student!?" Ellis's words barely audible by human standards.

"Indeed. And one more thing Ellis, he won't use his elemental waffe. Have fun." Greyworth said with a smile then resumed writhing on some papers again.

Ellis, Reisha and Rakka were going at the location of the Astral Gate outside the school grounds. Ellis's companions were a little worried, their captain seemed to be in deep thought.

"Captain, what's on your mind?" Rakka decided to break the silence.

"Huh? Nothing really." Ellis simply said.

"If you say so captain..."

Ellis was still in deep thought, thinking about how to beat Kamito or take him by surprise with something. She decided to make it three on one if Rakka and Reisha want to.

"Rakka, Reisha."

"Yes captain?" They both responded.

"Want to join me in my fight with Kamito?" Ellis simply said with a smile on her face.

"Eh?" Rakka and Reisha both were shocked at what their captain said.

"But why captain?" Reisha asked once she regained her composure.

"Well you see... Nevermind..." Ellis decided it is better not to tell them what Greyworth told her. The three of them continued walking towards the Astral Gate.

After some moments of passion and intensity it was finally time for the duel. Kamito got off the bed and dressed up in his uniform then made his way towards the Astral Gate, Restia also followed him.

When Kamito and Restia arrived at the Astral Gate, someone was there already. It was Ellis, Rakka and Reisha if Kamito remembered their names correctly. Shortly after, Claire, Rinslet and Carol also arrived. From what he remembered 2 hours ago, they would stand and spectate.

"Let's go then." Ellis said then activated the Astral Gate.

After a little bit of walking in Astral Zero, they arrived at what looked like an arena. Everyone picked some place to stay and spectate, except Ellis and Kamito who where facing eachother in the middle of the arena.

"Shouldn't you ready your spirit?" Ellis asked, curious about what Kamito would do.

"Restia drains my energy very fast, so I will fight with a simple sword." Kamito simply answered Ellis.

"You don't even have a sword!" Ellis yelled at Kamito not seeing any sword sheated at his side.

"Oh yeah?" After Kamito said that, he created a shortsword made of pure divine power.

'To create a weapon so cassually... The Headmistress might not have been exagerating when she said what his rank would be if he is serious.' Ellis thought to herself.

"Come, Simorgh!" Ellis said once she regained her composure. A demonic bird appeared rotating around the arena above them, that was Simorgh.

"You seem powerful based on normal standards." Kamito said then readied himself.

"Attack Simorgh!" Once Simorgh heard Ellis say that, it started to fly towards Kamito at high speed. Kamito was still standing in the same spot waiting for Simorgh to attack him. Everyone thought he is suicidal or something, considering not even Claire or Rinslet could take the attack head on and live. When Kamito saw Simorgh getting closer, he dodged the attack with godlike speed.

'What!?' Everyone was shocked at the speed Kamito evaded the attack. Well... Everyone except Restia of course, she also knew the outcome of this battle.

"Such a weak attack can't harm me you know?" Kamito said with a grin.

"Then take this! Go an pierce Demonic Winds!" Ellis shouted then Simorgh threw something that looked like wind blades at Kamito. Kamito didn't even try to dodge the attack, when the attack made contact with Kamito alot of dust was around the area. Everyone thought Kamito lost or something, but when the dust subsided, Kamito was still standing there with no scratches on him. It didn't even look like he was hit by anything.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at the same time after they saw that the attack didn't even make a scratch on Kamito. Of course Restia is still very calm.

"I will finish this then." Once Kamito said that he prepared to attack Simorgh.

" **Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning"** Kamito shouted then dissapeared, he didn't actually dissapear. He thrusted his sword at Simorgh and cut the demonic spirit in two then appeared behind. It was just to fast for the normal eye to see. When Ellis saw that her spirit was cut in two, she fell to her knees and muttered 'I lost.'

"You have potential Ellis, you just need training." Kamito simply said then started walking towards Restia already having finished his business here. " Oh and one more thing, your spirit is still alive because I held back as much possible. Anyway, good night." Kamito said then dissapeared into the night with Restia.

"Held back as much as possible? As if." Claire didn't believe what Kamito said.

"Yeah, there's no way he could be that strong to take our captain's spirit in one hit!" Rakka said.

"Yeah, no way!" Reisha added. It seems that they finally aggred with Claire about something.

"You should believe him." Ellis simply said.

"Why would we do that?" Rinslet stated then crossed her arms.

Ellis then started to explain everything Greyworth told her, including what his rank would be if he used his full power. Everyone gasped and stood with their mouth's open for some minutes before regaining their composures.

"If the Headmistress said it, then we believe you."

"Yeah. But how!?" Claire added.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellis asked Claire to specify what she meant.

"How could he be so strong?"

"Years of practice my fellow students." The girls heard a new voice join their conversation. To everyone's shock, it was Greyworth the Headmistress.

"Years of practice?" They all managed to say the same words at the same time.

"Yes, to be exact I think it is 8 years." The Headmistress calmy responded.

"8 YEARS!?" Everyone managed to say the same thing again.

"Yes, Kamito managed to summon his Elemental Waffe at the age of 7, and had done very harsh training."

"S-S-Seven!?" Everyone was really shocked, the youngest someone had summoned the Elemental Waffe was at the age of 13. But at the age of 7 it was completely insane.

"Who exactly is that guy!?" One of the girls managed to regain her composure and asked.

"Who? He is Kamito Kazehaya, I thought you knew his name already." Greyworth simply said. She knew what the girl meant with that question, but Greyworth won't share Kamito's past unless he gives his own accord.

"That's not what I meant, Headmistress." It seems all the girls were calm now.

"I know what you meant Claire, though I won't tell about his past unless he gives his own accord. If I know him well enough, he won't tell anyone his past. Those who know about his past can be counted with one hand." Greyworth stated.

The girls didn't know why Kamito keeps his past such a secret, but they decided not to pry... _For now..._

"Heh, even if you manage to stay around Kamito for the rest of the school years, you won't get his past believe me. The thing is that Kamito won't even stay for the whole school years."

"Why is that?" Ellis decided to ask.

"Because I called him here just for the Blade Dance." Everyone was shocked at this statement "He will be representing the Ordesia Empire at the Blade Dance and win."

"But Headmistress! How do you know he will win?" Claire managed to spit out after regaining her composure from what Greyoworth said earlier.

"From what you heard from Ellis before, Kamito's rank as an elementalist would be higher than SS if he uses his full power. Although that only includes him without using any spirits or Elemental Waffe. If he uses an Elemental Waffe then he might be the Strongest Elementalist the world has seen." Greyworth informed the now shocked girls.

"B-But Ren Ashbell could have a chance right?" Rinslet managed to say still shocked.

"Heh, if you know that lad's past you would know the answer to that question." Greyworth smirked then dissapeared into the night.

After Greyworth dissapeared the girls argued about wanting Kamito in their team for the upcoming Blade Dance.

When Greyworth returned to the human world through the Astral Gate, Kamito was there waiting.

"So, how much did you tell them Witch?"

"Don't worry lad, your past is safe. I just told them that you will be representing the Ordesia Empire in the Blade Dance."

"Fine, I believe you." Kamito calmed down after hearing that Greyworth didn't tell those girls something about his past.

"So, how is that Ellis girl?" Greyworth asked Kamito.

"She has potential, but I don't think il try to get her or any of those girls on my team." Kamito simply said.

"But you need a team for the Blade Dance you know."

"I will find a way." Kamito said then left.

"Heh, that lad." Greyworth shook her head then left.

 ***Morning***

Kamito woke up to what sounded like someone opening a door. When he opened his eyes he saw Ellis standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face.

"Ugh, good morning Ellis. What's with that face?" Kamito managed to say, he was very sleepy for some _'reason'_.

Kamito saw Ellis point at the other side of the bed, that was on his left. When he looked he saw Restia sleeping with only panties and a bra. If that wasn't enough, the color of said underwear was black. Restia also had her arms wrapped around Kamito.

'Oh crap, I forgot she isn't used to this kind of stuff...'

"What do you make your spirit do!" Ellis shouted still very shocked at the sight before her.

"I-It's a missunderstanding." Kamito said waving his hands in front of him.

"Ugh, uhh. Kamito, what are you shouting for!" When Restia opened her eyes she found Ellis standing in the doorway, she looked very shocked.

"Oh, good morning Miss Captain of the Knights. What brings you here?" Restia asked the very shocked and angry Ellis.

"Apparently she missunderstands the situation." Kamito said to Restia.

After some more minutes the situation has been cleared once Restia explained everything to Ellis, after she understood the situation she left. Kamito was secretly surprised that Ellis didn't suffer a massive nosebleed.

"Phew... I'm surprised Restia, you didn't tease hear or told her exactly what happened last night." Kamito said, forming a grin on his face.

"Do you really want her to die of blood loss?"

"No, not at all." Kamito shrugged then started to make breakfast.

"Restia, what do you think we should do with the **Demon Slayer**?" Kamito asked Restia while preparing breakfast.

"I suppose we should try to summon it, although don't try it now. Something might happen, so we should try somewhere in Astral Zero." Restia warned Kamito.

"Sure, let's try later." Kamito understood what might possibly happen and decided to follow Restia's words.

The possiblities that the **Demon Slayer** might try to kill Kamito once summoned weren't high, but it might happen since he is the **Demon King**. That is the reason Restia said to try summoning it in Astral Zero, where there would be no problem if a fight might break out.

 **Author's note: This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one, hence why I uploaded it so fast. Anyway, as you saw, the story procceded a little differently than the canon. You should also expect some twists and turns in later chapters. That is all, Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was almost night, classes ended just a couple of hours ago. Kamito was practicing his swordsmanship techniques, he decided not to use his full power at the Blade Dance unless required. The reason of him not wanting to use his full power is simple, there are those that have extremely good senses and could sense the power of an Elemental Lord within him. But he will not hesitate if his life or Restia's life is in danger.

Claire was walking the academy's grounds while thinking of a plan to get Kamito to join her team. 'I need him if I want to win the Blade Dance, if I don't win the Blade Dance... I will never find the truth of 4 years ago.' This were Claire's thoughts at this moment.

4 Years ago a certain tragedy happened, it wasn't really a tragedy for most people, but for Claire it was. The so called tragedy was that the Fire Queen of that time betrayed the Elemental Lord of Fire for unknown reasons. The Fire Queen was actually Claire's older sister, Rubia Elstein. Because of this, Claire's parents have been thrown into prison, it was going to happen to Claire to if the Dusk Witch had not intervened.

"Kamito, I think you should not exhaust yourself now. If you do, there might be some problems if something happens while summoning the **Demon Slayer**." Restia warned Kamito.

"Yeah, I think you are right." Kamito knew what could happen if the **Demon Slayer** decides to not be friendly, it would be even worse if he is exhausted because of training. He considered to use Ren Ashdoll's power if a fight might break out, but that would atract a dozen of spirits. Of course that could not happen in the Human World, but the reasons of not trying to summon the sword spirit in the Human World were quite obvious. Except for causing very severe material damage, alot of Elementalists might be atracted by the power to and then it could turn into an utter mess. Considering that Kamito is very secretive about his stuff, this would be a nightmare to him.

It was well past sleeping hours, the perfect time to attempt the summoning.

"Are you ready, Kamito?" Restia asked the boy while walking towards the Astral Gate.

"Yeah, I am."

Kamito activated the Astral Gate resulting in him and Restia being transported to the realm of Astral Zero, the perfect place for the summoning. They walked for some minutes and arrived to an arena. This was the arena were Kamito had his duel with Ellis, Kamito thought this might be a good place because of no trees impending his movements.

"Let's start then!"

 **"Solemn Queen of Steel, the holy sword that destroys demons, Become my iron blade, and give me power!"**

Kamito found himself in darkness, just pure darkness. Nothing was there, however he heard a voice. "Why do you seek my power?"

"To save this world, and to protect what is dear to me." Kamito calmly answered.

"Is that so? **Demon King**."

"Yes. Even if I am the **Demon King** , I do not wish to destroy this world that the **Sacred Maiden** protected." Kamito reassured the voice.

"What you said now is the same as your thoughts. Because of this, I will be your sword from now on, Master." The voice said and then he found himself being in someone's lap.

"Kamito, what happened?" Restia asked Kamito, worry was evident in her voice and eyes. Kamito then proceeded to tell Restia what happened.

"That is good, Kamito. **The Demon Slayer** has the same power as an Elemental Lord, with this our quest will be much easier." Restia said with a smile.

"Yes, Restia." Kamito said then drew Restia's face closer to his, eventually ending with a kiss under the moonlight. This situation seemed rather nostalgic to Kamito...

 **-Flashback(Three Years Ago)-**

Chears could be heard all around the arena. It was one of the most important events, **The Blade Dance**. Not only that, but it was also the final round making all the people around curious about who will win between **The Holy Knight of The Holy Kingdom of Lugia, Luminaris Saint Leisched** or **The Mysterious Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell,** who is also being the favorite to win by 99% of all the people watching. The other 1% have high hopes for Luminaris because she has a holy spirit, and Ren Ashbell has a darkness spirit.

Holy totally countered the darkness attribute, this led some people into believing that Luminaris has a very high chance of winning. If that wasn't enough, with darkness attribute is very close to impossible to win against holy attribute. This would make the person with the darkness spirit being afraid or trying to run for dear life, but it wasn't the case here...

On one of the sides of the arena was Luminaris Saint Leisched with her Elemental Waffe **'Murgleis'** in the right hand. On the other side was the one who defeated every other participant of the Blade Dance in no more than 3 seconds, Ren Ashbell with the Elemental Waffe **'The Vorpal Sword'** also said to have the title: **-Sword that pierces the truth-** in the left hand.

Ren Ashbell appeared to be very calm, this was unusually strange considering she is facing someone with a holy spirit. This couldn't excite Luminaris more than it already does, she was waiting for a strong opponent, and said strong opponent is right in front of her! This is her chance to prove that she is **The Strongest Elementalist!**

'Restia, what do you think?' Ren asked her contracted spirit Restia through mental communication.

'Mhmm... She seems pretty strong, although if you use your full power this match will be over in less than a second. So, what will you do?'

'Obviously fighting like I'm having trouble then unleash my full power.'

'A sadist like always I see.' If Restia was in her human form, she would probably have a big grin on her face.

'It's Greyworth's fault that I became sort of like a sadist. Anyway, let's start!'

Luminaris started to charge towards Ren intending to do an upfront attack. Although Ren didn't even twitch, she just stood there like a statue. 'I got her!' When **Murgleis** was about to hit Ren, she simply dissapeared from the spot.

"What!?" Luminaris yelled not believing her eyes. Although she was angry on the outside, inside her was awe.

"(Yawn) To slow." Ren simply said from behind Luminaris.

Luminaris turned around just to see Ren charging towards her at unbelievable speed intending to do a slash attack. Luminaris barely blocked the slash attack, even if the attack was blocked, the strenght of said attack carved fear into her soul. 'Is she a monster!?'

Ren then jumped back and said "So you were able to block that attack huh? Then I will use more stronger attacks, prepare yourself!" Ren took the stance required for one of the **Blade Arts**.

 **"Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning"** Ren shouted. All Luminaris saw was flash of purple pass beside her. Then she suddenly felt pain coming from her right side. 'What was that...' Luminaris fell on one knee with a cough of blood.

"Oh, already down? Even if I didn't even put half of my strenght in that attack." Ren then sighed as if saying 'Is this a joke?'

'Is it really good for you to be a sadist?' Restia asked Ren through mental communication.

'Eh, I'm just having some fun. And as I said before, you can blame that old hag.' Ren responded.

"Heh, who would believe you only used half your strenght on that attack." Luminaris got up pointing **Murgleis** at Ren.

"No one, that is because I didn't even use half my strenght on that attack." Ren simply shrugged after saying that.

"Wha..." Luminaris then shook her head and prepared to use a move only meant to be used as a last resort.

" **Divine Armament Release!** " Shouted Luminaris. After that a blinding light surrounded her.

 **Divine Armament Release** was a move only few could use. In fact most people didn't use it because it can kill their opponents. This move fully manifests the Elemental Waffe into the Human World, making it physical. Not only that, but it also brings the contracted spirit real power.

All the spectators began to have the same thoughts. Those thoughts were that Ren Ashbell will certainly lose. Although the spectators were cheering Luminaris, Ren appeared to be very very calm. This only made the spectators very confused, even Luminaris was confused.

"Ah, so that is your full power?" Ren yawned after saying that, apparently she was very bored for some reason. This only helped to make Luminaris very angry.

Luminaris charged towards Ren with great speed. Luminaris got near Ren and did an upfront slash, Ren blocked the attack just in time. The force of the attack was very big, because of this Ren got knocked back into the side of the arena, creating alot of dust. Everyone thought the match was over... But when the dust revealed Ren was standing there without a scratch, as if never been hit by anything in the first place.

"H-How!?" Luminaris stammered not believing her eyes.

"I will now show you my full power." Ren grinned after saying that. Insane amounts of divine power began to be felt by everyone in the arena, all of that coming from just one person...

" **Oh Lord of Darkness,** **Grant Me Your Power, The Power of Darkness!** " Ren finished saying the words required for unleashing a part of Ren Ashdoll's power.

"What are you..." Luminaris was very shocked at the display of power before her, not only her, but also all the spectators were shocked. So shocked that they stood with their mouths wide open.

Ren pointed her sword at Luminaris. Darkness began to swarm around the sword and Ren. Then black lightning began to form at the tip of the sword. " **Pierce the truth, Vorpal Blast!** " Ren shouted, her voice got heard by everyone in the arena.

"This attack..." Luminaris couldn't do anything but exclaim. The power generated by **Divine Armament Release** dissapeared in an instant after Ren began to show her full power before everyone. Her Elemental Waffe was flashing as if trying to say something.

When the black lightning hit Luminaris, she fell face first to the ground. She was trying not to fall unconsciouss. Then she heard footsteps, Ren was standing above her, **The Vorpal Sword** pointed at her back. Before the sword pierced her back she only heard "Next time, I won't hold back."

"Winner, Ren Ashbell!" A voice announced, making everyone cheer and applaud.

After the match was over, alot of people were searching for Ren Ashbell to conduct interviews and to try and get autographs. But she was nowhere to be found, it was as if she didn't even exist. Of course that isn't the case...

Under the moonlight, somewhere on a clearing in the forest, two figures stood. One was standing with it's back on the ground, looking at the sky. The other one was staying with it's back to a tree, looking at the other figure, which had it's head on the other figure's lap.

"So we won, right Ren?" Restia said to the figure staying on her lap.

"Stop calling me Ren! And yes, we won Restia." The figure with it's head on Restia's lap said.

"Fufu, of course Kamito." Restia smiled at the figure, which was Kamito.

"Now our wish is much closer to being fulfilled." Kamito said to Restia with a smile, then he put his left hand on her cheek. The left hand had the seal of the contract carved on it. Then he drew Restia's face closer to his. Ending it a kiss under the moonlight...

 **-Flashback End-**

"Just like that time." Kamito said to Restia with a smile.

"Yeah, just like that time." Restia smiled.

 **Author's note: A short chapter I know. I apologize for the time it took me to upload this chapter, I got held up by watching other anime and reading the Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Light Novel. I hope I can upload the next chapter faster. Once again, I apologize. That is all, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kamito was walking towards the arena. Not the arena from Astral Zero, the arena from the city next to the academy. He heard some girls that the winner will be granted a very powerful militarized spirit, Kamito wasn't considering to go until he heard the spirit's name. Glasya-Labolas, that was the name. When Kamito heard the name it sounded familiar to him, only then did Restia explain that it was one of the 72 Demon Spirits that **Demon King Solomon** possesed.

Rinslet and Ellis while walking towards the arena intending to spectate bumped into Claire. Claire then explained to them that she wanted to become stronger, and that she decides to win the competition for the militarized spirit. But none of the girls would expect who they will find there...

The arena stands were full of spectators. It was very familiar to Rinslet and Ellis, the view looked almost the same as 3 years ago at the Blade Dance. They picked some seats to stand and spectate to see who would be the winner.

20 elementalists could participate in this event. No teams, no helping eachother, just a fight between 20 people, where the last one standing wins. But there was some kind of problem... Just 19 elementalist were in the arena, nobody knew where the last one is. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the gates which were about to close. Claire, Rinslet and Ellis found the voice familiar.

"Ah, sorry that I'm late." It was Kamito just stepping into the arena with a normal sword in hand.

"KAMITO!?" The three girls shouted at once. Although it was quite strange considering that Claire is in the arena herself and Rinslet and Ellis are on the stands as spectators.

"What?" Kamito tilted his head to the side not knowing why the girls were so shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked Kamito, hands on her sides.

"What do you mean by that? I of course came for the militarized spirit. Isn't that reason enough to why I am here?" Kamito simply answered Claire.

"But you already have 2 spirits! Why would you need a third!?" Claire angrily said. 'No, he won't steal this spirit. I will not let him!' Claire reassured herself.

All the other participants where already on a battle stance intending to fight. When Claire and Kamito saw this, they readied themselves.

'So, Kamito. How are you going to take this situation on?' Restia asked Kamito through their mental link.

'I'm not really sure Restia... Probably go all out from the start.'

'So you are not a sadist anymore, huh?' Restia was surprised.

'I never was.' Kamito grinned.

While all the participants were killing eachother. Claire was intending to strike Kamito from behind. When the flaming whip was about to hit Kamito, he dissapeared.

"What!?" Claire and most of the spectators were very shocked that someone just dissapeared without a trace.

After a flash of purple Kamito appeared in the middle of the arena. Half of the participants fell to the ground. When everyone saw this, they suspected Kamito because he was emanating way to much divine power.

"What whas that just now!?"

"I don't know! But I think it was him." One of the participants said while pointing at Kamito.

"Oh, come on. That male elementalist?"

"How can you be so oblivious to the divine power he is emanating!?"

Kamito was standing there staring at the girls who stopped fighting. Then all the girls turned to look at him. If that wasn't enough they also pointed their Elemental Waffe at him, as if asking for a duel.

"Eh, you girls serious?" Kamito asked all the girls with a deadpan look.

"Yes we are." All the girls responded him at the same time.

"_" Kamito yawned not believing that all the remaining girls allied against him.

"Why are you yawning!? We are in the middle of battle!" Kamito heard Claire's voice.

"Oh, no reason at all. I'm just to bored at what is happening here. Because of this, I must end this event."

When the girls heard Kamito. They all attacked at once, but all their attacks stopped at once like they have hit a wall. When they looked closer, they saw some sort of purple shield around Kamito. All the girls were shocked, at how their attacks were stopped so easily by one person.

"What!?"

"But how?"

"Impossible!"

Kamito yawned once again. When Claire saw Kamito yawn once again, she found it familiar. Suddenly images of Ren Ashbell yawning at Luminaris poped up in her mind. 'No way... This situation is to familiar.' Claire was out of her thoughts when she heard Kamito's voice.

"I will now show you my power." Kamito simply said. This only made Claire remember the moment where Ren Ashbell decided to show her full power while fighting Luminaris. Claire saw Kamito mutter something to himself, and then darkness began to appear around him. The power felt very familiar to Claire. 'This can't be... It's like 3 years ago.'

 **"Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz"** Kamito yelled and dissapeared from sight. All the girls, including Claire suddenly fell down. While Claire was falling down to the ground, she realized something.'Didn't he just say Absolute Blade Arts!? I also heard Ren Ashbell saying something like that. I think it was another name though. It was...' And it suddenly hit her. It was the same move Kamito used on Simorgh, it was also the same move Ren Ashbell used on Luminaris. 'Kamito dissapearing, a flash of purple. Just like 3 years ago. Can't b-' Just before finishing her thoughts, Claire fell unconsciouss.

All the spectators were shocked at seeing Kamito take down all the participants by himself. Ellis and Rinslet also felt something familiar, but decided to discard the thought.

A mysterious guy with tattoos all over his body, stood in the back stands of the arena. He had an evil grin on his face.

"I finally found you, Ren Ashbell. I will enjoy ripping you apart."

Claire woke up in her room."Ugh, what happened?" She asked herself, she then remembered everything that happened from morning to now. 'Damn that Kamito, he stole another spirit from me!' Claire was pondering if Kamito was doing that on purpose or not, considering he 'stole' another spirit again. 'Wait a second! He doesn't have a team for the Blade Dance, this is my chance!'

Kamito was in his room resting from the event that happened earlier. He succesfully contracted with Glasya-Labolas, then sent the spirit into the **Burial Chamber**. Kamito wasn't intending to use that spirit unless the situation requires so. 'It's good. Considering that I now have 2 of the 72 spirits of **Demon King Solomon** (Restia included).'

"Kamito, I'm hungryyyyy." Kamito heard the voice of his contracted spirit from the living room.

"I'l cook something then." Kamito got up and went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

After eating the very delicious meal that Kamito cooked. Restia was pondering about needing a team for the Blade Dance. And from the looks of it, Kamito didn't have a team. Well, he could get a team formed here at the academy. But the girls didn't meet Kamito's expectations...

"Kamito."

"Yeah, Restia?"

"You don't seem to have a team formed yet, and you don't want to form a team with the girls at the academy."

"I was thinking about Muir and Lily, maybe they would join. If they would enroll at the academy that is." Kamito sighed not knowing if both girls would do that.

"Oh right, how could I forget about those two."

While Kamito was in his thoughts, thinking about how to get Muir and Lily enroll at the academy, he heard a knock coming from the door.

"Who is it?" Kamito got close to the door and asked.

"It's me, Claire." Claire responded. Kamito was thinking why Claire would be here.

"So, what do you want?"

"I came here to see if you would join my team for the Blade Dance." Claire proudly stated, she had her hands on her sides. Though Kamito didn't see that considering the door was closed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can join your team." Kamito responded.

"And why is that?" Claire snaped.

"_" Kamito was silent. 'I can't possibly tell her that some girls will transfer here... Because I don't even know if they would do that in the first place.'

"_" Claire was also silently waiting for Kamito to answer. 'Why isn't he answering!? Does he already have a team?' Claire felt some chills down her spine at this thought. 'No... He can't already have a team.'

"Err, let me think, ok?" Kamito finallly said something.

"Uh, sure..." Claire wasn't really happy with that answer. But she wouldn't force him either, well, not that she can eitherway.

"Sorry that I disturbed you then." Claire left feeling gloomy.

"So, what did the little hell-cat want?" Restia asked Kamito after he came back to sit at the table.

"She wanted me to join her team."

"Did you take the offer?"

"Not yet, maybe I would need to take the offer if Muir, Lily, and maybe other friends of mine decide not to join." Kamito responded with a sigh.

"Mhmm, I expected you to say that. Well not that you will lose even if you go solo." Restia said with a sarcastic tone.

"Believe me, I would go solo if possible."

The conversation ended there. Both of them didn't have anything to say anymore. Restia was drinking a cup of tea while Kamito was thinking on how to get Muir and Lily to join, if possible of course. 'If they would really want too, then the only problem left is if Greyworth will want to...' Kamito put his hand on his chin, pondering about what to do if the situation arises. 'Oh well, maybe she would let them enroll. Considering she wants me to win in the Blade Dance.'

"Restia, I'm going to write Muir and Lily a letter to see if they want to join." Kamito said to his contracted spirit then left to take some paper and a pen.

 ***Somewhere in an unknown location***

Somewhere in a forest deep in the mountains, 2 girls were there training.

"Lily, let's take a break."

"Ah sure, Muir."

They went and leaned against a tree. Both of them were doing some intense training, it couldn't be compared to the **Instructional School** though. Lily was doing some training with her contracted spirit, Titania. Titania was a spirit specializing in eliminating opponents with poison. This was great for Lily, considering she was using poisons to coat her weapons at the **Instructional School**. Muir was training with her spirits, specifically, about how to control her **Jester's Vice** better, without acctually destroying said spirits once affected by it's power.

"I wonder how Onii-sama is doing." Muir said with a sigh.

"Don't worry to much Muir, I think Master Kamito is doing just fine." Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

While the two of them were talking, a bird came to a stop infront of them. The bird had a letter attached to it's leg.

"I wonder from who this is..." Lily said then took the letter, she decided to read it.

"Muir, good news!" Lily happily said after reading the letter.

"What is it Lily?" Muir asked the elfim girl in a bored tone.

"Read this, it's from Master Kamito!" Lily then gave the letter to Muir.

"No way!" Muir happily said after reading the content of the letter.

"We should get going then, Muir."

"Yeah, although I'm worried about the Witch..." Muir said in a concerned voice.

"I'm sure Master Kamito will do something about that."

"Yeah, your right."

The two girls then took their leave from the mountains, intending to go to Areishia Spirit Academy in request of Kamito.

 ***Areishia Spirit Academy***

A carriage arrived at the academy's gates. Inside was a girl with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Lady Fianna, we have arrived."

"Kamito-kun, I'm back." Fianna said to herself in a happy tone with a smile on her face. She decided to come and enroll at the academy once she heard that a male elementalist won the event concerning the militarized spirit Glasya-Labolas. This fact wasn't really enough, considering that it could have been a male elementalist with cursed armament seal. She really got to come at Areishia Spirit Academy once she heard that said male elementalist had an overwhelming power, and some moves like Ren Ashbell. Once she heard this, she knew it was 'him'.

Kamito was walking the halls of the academy, his destination was The Headmistress's office. Restia was in her modified Elemental Waffe form sheated at Kamito's right side. In her modified form, Restia had the appearance of **The Vorpal Sword** , except that the sword's color was black and shorter than the original Elemental Waffe form in order to not atract suspicion.

*Knock**Knock*

"Come in." Said the voice from inside the office.

Kamito opened the door and got in front of Greyworth's desk.

"Ah, Kamito. I actually wanted to speak with you."

"Is that so?" Kamito said with a bored voice.

"Anyway, if you came here by yourself you must have a reason, right?"

"That is true. The reason that I came here is to inform you about my 2 other teammates from the **Instructional School**." Kamito said with a serious voice.

"What about them?" Greyworth asked.

"If they come here at the academy that means that they accepted my request of joining my team for the Blade Dance. Because of that, I need you to allow them to enroll here at the academy." Kamito explained.

"Who says that I will allow them to enroll, what if I don't want to." Greyworth said nonchalantly.

Kamito narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you don't allow them to join, I won't have a team for the Blade Dance you know? And if I don't have a team, how do you expect me to win in the Blade Dance?" Kamito teased.

"Tch, I will allow them to enroll, but they better not make a ruckus here."

Kamito nodded then put a serious expression. "Now, why did you want to see me?"

"A new student will enroll at the academy."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Fufu, you can come in now." Once the Witch said that, a girl with black hair and purple eyes came from the side room. Kamito was shocked to see the girl. 'What is Fianna doing here!?' Kamito then shot a glare at Greyworth.

"_" Kamito stared at Fianna, he didn't know what she was doing here exactly.

"Oh my, Kamito-kun! Haven't seen you in a while." Fianna approached Kamito.

"It has been 3 years you know? Anyway, what exactly are you doing here?" Kamito asked Fianna suspiciously.

"I just came here to see you, **The Strongest Blade Dancer**." She said the last part right at Kamito's ears.

"Don't call me that anymore, I still have nightmares..." Kamito started shivering after having heard his long lost title. He was remembering something rather unpleasant...

 **-Flashback(Three years ago, three days after the Blade Dance)-**

Kamito was walking through a village. After the Blade Dance ended he simply dissapeared, he didn't even attend the dance. He did go to state his _wish_ in front of the Elemental Lords the day after, but he dissapeared again. While he was walking the streets of an unknown village, he was hearing gasps and whispers all around him.

"No way!" " Could it be!?" "Ren Ashbell-sama!?"

'Oh no... I knew I forgot something.' Kamito thought. He tried to run, but he got surrounded by most of the villagers. 'Wait a second... How does this villagers know how I look and exactly who I am!?'

'You are as popular as ever, Kamito.' Restia said through their mental link. Kamito had a feeling that she had a very big grin on her face.

'This is no joke, help me! I'm getting overwhelmed.' Kamito desperately pleaded.

'Oh my, is **The Strongest Blade Dancer** being overwhelmed by some villagers that are not even elementalists. Tell me, how did you even win the Blade Dance?' Kamito swore he saw an image of Restia chuckling in his mind.

'Help meeeeee!' Kamito pleaded once more.

'Sorry, but it's not my problem that you forgot to cut your hair, fufu.'

That day, Kamito experienced the meaning of true terror.

 **-Flashback End-**

Kamito shivered after remembering the terror he had felt that day, that was also the day when he swore to never ever cross-dress again.

"Oh Kamito, that was also the first day when you didn't use the excuse of cross-dressing being a disguise." Restia's voice sounded in the room.

"Whaaa... No, wait! It was always a disguise!" Kamito stuttered. Fianna and Greyworth started laughing.

"Does that mean that when you were my maid, it was also a disguise?" Greyworth teased.

"Wait, what!? I was your guardian that time, of course it was a disguise!"

"Oh, Kamito-kun, I never knew you were this much into cross-dressing." Fianna said.

"What!? NO! IT WAS ALWAYS A DISGUISE!" Kamito yelled, trying to reassure Fianna and the Witch that it was always, a DISGUISE.

"Of course it was." Restia said with a sarcastic tone.

"_" Kamito remained silent.

(After some minutes of Kamito regaining some of his sanity)

"Now, I believe that you two stood in my office long enough, you will miss class you know?" Greyworth reassured Kamito and Fianna. Both of them nodded then left the office.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, except the part where Fianna heard that she has to be Claire's roommate, Claire had no problem about Fianna being her roommate, but Fianna was irritated for some unknown reason. Eventually Fianna accepted her fate as Claire's roommate.

 **Author's note: Here you go, Chapter 5 completed. Do not worry, I will eventually show what happened in the True Sanctuary. Not only that, but I will also try to write longer chapters from now on. That is all, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We have arrived, Master Kamito!" Lily happily said with a smile on her face.

"Onii-sama! I can finally see you again." Muir exclaimed with a smile.

Since both Muir and Lily got on the move the moment they received the letter, it only took one day to arrive at Areishia Spirit Academy. Not only that, but their training in the **Instructional School** not only did improve their skills as an elementalist, the training also improved their physical capabilities, making their bodies much stronger.

"Say Lily, what's with that house over there." Muir pointed at a house near the entrance of the academy.

"Don't know, but... I feel a familiar presence coming from that house." Lily exclaimed then narrowed her eyes, starting feeling suspicious about the house. The house being right near the entrance of the academy just made her more suspicious.

"Hey, who are you two?" A voice came from the entrance of the academy. When Muir and Lily turned around they found a girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail wearing the Areishia Spirit Academy uniform with some armor over it.

"Oh, hi there. My name is Lily Flame." The elfim said then bowed.

"And my name is Muir Alenstarl." Muir followed Lily's example.

Ellis narrowed her eyes when she saw that Lily is an elfim. 'An elfim, here?' She couldn't picture why an elfim would be here, but she decided to question the girl another time. Ellis was suspicious about Lily being an elfim because most elfim hate humans, and that made her suspicious.

"My name is Ellis Fahrengart. Now, I would like to know what you two are doing here?" Ellis questioned the girls.

"We came here because we received a letter from someone." Lily said with an emotionless face.

"Yeah!" Muir happily said.

"Then, may I see the letter to confirm what you just said now?" Ellis said with a serious tone.

"I am sorry, but the letter contains some strictly secret information which no one aside from us should know about." Lily stated, still maintaining her emotionless face.

'Secret information, about what?'

"Sorry, but I cannot let you pass if you do not show me the letter." Ellis stated, she then put her hands at her side.

"Oh, then should we pass by force, onee-chan?" Muir said with a evilish grin on her face. If that wasn't enough, she also had murderous intent in her eyes.

"Fights are prohibited outside the arena." Ellis simply stated with a shaky voice, the murderous intent from the smaller girl made her feel fear.

"Muir calm down, we don't need to resort to this." Lily put her hand on Muir's shoulder to calm her down, it seemed to work. When the murderous intent dissapeared from Muir's eyes, Ellis seemed to calm down.

Lily turned her head to look at Ellis. "Sorry for that. Also we cannot show you the letter, Master will surely be angry if we do that."

"And who is that Master you speak of?" Ellis questioned the elfim girl. Fate decided to answer Ellis.

Kamito opened the door to find Ellis and two familiar figures. Muir and Lily turned to the sound of the door opening, then widened their eyes after seeing Kamito standing in the doorway.

"Master Kamito!" Lily said then kneeled before Kamito.

"Onii-samaaaaaaa!" Muir ran at Kamito then hugged him.

Ellis stood there shocked. 'Master Kamito, onii-sama? Whaaa!?'

Kamito patted Muir on the head. "Nice to see you arrived Muir, Lily. Oh, and Lily, no need for formalities."

"As you wish Master Kamito." Lily said then got up on her feet.

"And don't call me Master Kamito, it's a bit strange..." Kamito started scratching the back of his head.

"Of course, then I will call you Kamito-sama." Lily said with a blush on her face.

"Ah, much better." Kamito then averted his eyes to look at Ellis, she was pretty shocked for some reason. 'Oh well... she saw Lily kneel before me. That must have been pretty strange.'

"Ellis, what are you doing here?" Kamito questioned the shocked Ellis.

"Ugh, uh... I came here to wake you up, but it seems that you have already woken up." Ellis stuttered, still feeling strange after seeing the elfim girl kneel before Kamito, and the small girl calling Kamito onii-sama.

"So, I see you came Muir, Lily." Kamito said then started to walk towards Lily, when he got closer he pulled her into a hug and said. "Welcome back, and thanks for coming." Lily blushed after suddenly being hugged by Kamito, she returned the hug.

"KAMITO, you pervert! How can you suddenly hug a girl!" Ellis yelled then drew her sword from the sheath at her side, she felt angry after seeing this _'inadequate act'_.

"Onee-chan, did you just insult my onii-sama." Ellis adverted her gaze to the girl known as Muir Alenstarl. Ellis then started shaking and took a step back after seeing the murderous intent coming from the girl.

'That murderous intent...'

"Calm down Muir, almost every girl here may think I'm a pervert. You need to get used to it, okay?" Kamito disengaged from the hug with Lily and put his hand on Muir's shoulder to calm her down.

"Sure, onii-sama." Muir said with a smile. The heavy air couldn't be felt anymore, this made Ellis regain her composure.

"If you came here, then that means you will join my team for the Blade Dance, right?" Kamito said to the two girls. Ellis raised an eyebrow after hearing Kamito say Blade Dance.

"Yes, Kamito-sama. We are happy to fight by your side again." Lily happily said, her lips forming into a smile.

"As Lily said. But why do you need us for the Blade Dance, onii sama? You can win the Blade Dance alone." Muir said with a puzzled face. Ellis was shocked at that response. She knew that Kamito was strong, but to win the Blade Dance alone? That surely must have been a joke.

"This Blade Dance requires to have a team of five in order to participate. And I don't want to use my full power." Kamito stated.

'Why would Kamito hide his power?' Ellis didn't understand why Kamito won't use his full power. 'Wait a second, then that means that at the arena that wasn't his full power!?' Ellis slowly widened her eyes after that though came into her mind. 'Who are you Kazehaya Kamito? Or rather, what are you...'

"We understand. But we still need two more members Kamito-sama." Lily stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, Fianna Ray Ordesia also transfered and joined the team. We just need one more member and the team is complete." Kamito explained to the two girls.

'Fianna the transfer student!?' Ellis thought.

"Fianna!? That's nice!" Both of the girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait a second, you know Fianna!?" Kamito was shocked that the girls knew Fianna. He told them about how he saved Fianna years ago, but he didn't expect the girls knowing Fianna.

"Yeah, we met her in a forest. She was being chased by a Dryad and I saved her." Lily explained to the shocked Kamito.

"Heh, exactly like I met her." Kamito said.

 **-Flashback(Two Years Ago)-**

It was night, the moon was shining and the sky was coated in stars. There was a campfire in a forest, two figures could be seen standing there.

"Another day in a forest..." Muir frowned. She sat down near the campfire after some intense training with Lily in the vicinity.

"Still better than the **Instructional School** rooms." Lily stated.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Muir seemed to agree to that statement.

...

Fianna was running through a forest, she was trying to get away from a Dryad. She suddenly sliped and fell down to the ground. She tried to get up to her feet, but she couldn't, all that running made her exhausted. She followed the Dryad's every movement as it got closer.

"This is the end, huh? I'm sorry... Kamito-kun." Fianna said to herself then closed her eyes, waiting for the Dryad's hit. But nothing did hit her, she heard the sound of arrows being fired. Not knowing what is happening, she decided to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found a girl with jade-green hair and what looked like pointy ears.

'An elfim!?' Fianna didn't know why an elfim would be here in this forest, but she was more shocked that the elfim girl was actually helping her.

"Take this!" Lily started firing poisonous arrows from her Elemental Waffe, the Dryad started to run after sensing the powerful enemy. The Dryad managed to survive the rain of poisoned arrows and retreated deep into the forest.

Lily turned to look at the girl who was being chased by that Dryad. "Are you okay?" Lily asked the girl and extended her hand to help her get up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The girl gave a small nod then accepted Lily's helping hand.

"What's your name?" Lily asked the girl.

"Fianna Ray Ordesia. And, thanks for saving me." Lily was shocked after hearing that name. 'Lost Queen!? But what is she doing in a forest like this...'

"No problem. By the way, my name is Lily Flame." The elfim girl said.

"Nice to meet you Lily, and thanks once again for saving me." Fianna smiled at the elfim girl.

"Sure, like I said, no problem. Anyway, what are you doing in a forest like this at night?" Lily didn't know why the Lost Queen would be running around in a forest at night. She knew about her condition of not having the pathway to her spirit connected, her title came from that after all.

"I was taking a walk, then got lost." Fianna said.

"Heh, just like Master Kamito said." Lily muttered to herself, but Fianna picked the name Kamito from her muttering.

"Kamito? Don't tell me... You know Kamito!?" Fianna was shocked that Lily knew about Kamito.

"Of course, I'l explain to you once we get to the campfire." Lily said then started walking in the direction of the campfire.

"Hey, wait!" Fianna started following Lily to the campfire. After arriving at the campfire, Fianna found a girl with gray hair tied up in twintails standing near the campfire.

"Muir, this girl here is Fianna Ray Ordesia." Lily pointed at Fianna who was some steps behind.

"You don't mean... The girl who onii-sama saved at the Blade Dance!?" Muir stood there staring at Fianna with widened eyes.

"Yep, the girl who Master Kamito saved three years ago!" Lily exclaimed with a smile.

"Eh, why do you call Kamito, Master Kamito? And onii-sama!?" Fianna asked Lily and Muir. She was very shocked at Muir calling Kamito onii-sama. 'Maybe she is his sister or something?'

"I will tell the story later. Now come and sit near the fire, you must be cold." Lily said after seeing the shocked look on Fianna's face, then motioned for Fianna to come sit near the campfire.

"Uh, sure..." The still shocked Fianna walked near the campfire and sat on the ground, she was still exhausted after running away from that Dryad.

"Oh, Fianna?"

"Yeah?" Fianna raised an eyebrow after Muir started speaking to her.

"I am Muir Alenstarl, Kamito's younger sister!" Muir happily said with a smile on her face.

"If you are his sister, how come your family names are different!?" Fianna was very confused now.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything." Lily joined in the conversation.

"Please do."

Lily started to explain everything to Fianna, absolutely everything. The **Instructional School** , the team they had there, how the life was there, everything. Fianna was shocked that Kamito was an assassin, a master assassin even. She came to know why Muir calls Kamito onii-sama, and the fact that Muir is not an elementalist and uses a cursed armament seal with the name **Jester's Vice**.

"Why are you telling me so much information about yourselves?" Fianna didn't know why the girls she just met explained literally everything about them and their connection to Kamito.

"Well, Master Kamito trusts you. That's why."

"If you say so..." Fianna just stood there trying to register everything that has been told to her.

"Oh, I remember now." Lily exclaimed.

"What?" Fianna asked surprised at Lily's outburst.

"Want to join me and Muir on our training and travels?"

"Can I?" Fianna was very surprised that Lily is inviting her to join her little team of sorts.

"Sure, maybe you would reconnect the pathway to your contracted spirit."

"Yeah, maybe..." Fianna's lips formed into a small smile after hearing that she may be able to reconnect the pathway to her contracted spirit.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Oh, want to come inside? We have much to discuss, I mean, I didn't see you girls in three years!" Kamito said with a smile on his face.

"Sure onii-sama!" Muir instantly agreed.

"By the way, how is Lady Restia doing, Kamito-sama?" Lily asked Kamito.

"No need for formalities, and I'm doing fine, I just woke up..." A voice came from the doorway of the house. Restia was standing there with just underwear, dark purple underwear to be exact...

"Ohhhhhh, onii-samaaaaaa, what did you do last night?" Muir grinned at Kamito, waiting for an explanation.

'Eh, what.'

"Kamito-sama, I would love to know too."

'Lily too?'

"KAMITO, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ellis asked with a very scary voice.

"Eh, well... You see... Nevermind, see you later Ellis!" Kamito grabbed Muir and Lily's hands then pulled them inside the house then closed the door, not wanting anything to do with an angry Ellis.

"KAMITO!" Ellis shouted, no response came from the house. Ellis then walked away thinking about what Kamito could have done with the Darkness Spirit.

...

After everyone sat at the table. Muir decided to start speaking.

"Onii-samaaa, you still didn't tell me what you did last night." Muir had a very big grin on her face.

"Eh? Can't we talk about anything else?" Kamito tried to dodge that question.

"Kamito-sama, explain yourself."

"Even you Lily..." Kamito sighed, he had no choice but to say what he did last night.

"Fufu. Come on Kamito, say it!" Restia was laughing at the sight of Kamito being very panicked.

"Seriously!?" Kamito didn't know what to say anymore.

If that wasn't enough, someone pulled Kamito's hand. When Kamito turned around, he saw Est, wearing the Areishia Spirit Academy uniform, which was a little large for her.

"Kamito, what are they talking about?" Est tilted her head to the side.

"Well... That's... I'm done, someone kill me!" Kamito couldn't take it anymore and decided to use **The Act of Mental Oblivion**.

"Oh well, I'm sure Kamito will wake up after a few minutes. Anyway, how have you girls been?" Restia sighed at what Kamito did then decided to start a conversation with the girls.

(After few minutes of conversation)

"Ugh, uh... What?" Kamito found himself in a chair. 'How did I get here?' After some seconds of searching through his mind, he remembered why he used **The Act of Mental Oblivion**.

"Oh, welcome back Kamito." Restia said with a smile.

"Sure." Kamito sighed and made a small nod. He then remembered that Lily and Muir still have to enroll at the academy. 'If we go now, we have time to get to class to.'

"Lily, Muir, we need to go see that old hag so both of you can enroll here."

"Yeah, your right." Lily noded.

"Tch, that Witch..." Muir hesitantly noded. Kamito had no idea why Muir hates the Greyworth.

'Maybe the teasing?' Kamito wondered, but droped the thought because from what he remembers Muir and Lily didn't meet the Dusk Witch in person.

...

Kamito with the modified **Vorpal Sword** sheated at his side was walking with Muir and Lily in the academy's halls. Muir was at Kamito's right side and Lily was on the left side of Kamito. The group was getting stares from all the students they passed by. Kamito was feeling uneasy, the reason might be because he doesn't like being the center of attention thanks to what happened when he was crossdressed/disguised as Ren Ashbell.

"An elfim!?" "What!?" "And she is with the male elementalist!"

Kamito was getting annoyed by all the stares and whispers around him. He was being close to yell at all the girls and tell them to shut up, but it didn't happen.

Lily also didn't like being the center of attention, because of that she sped up her pace a little bit. Muir was very close to almost kill every girl who was insulting Lily and her precious onii-sama, but it eventualy didn't happen as they arrived at the Headmistress's office.

Kamito knocked on the door, just to hear Greyworth's voice telling him to come in. He opened the door and walked in, being followed by Muir and Lily.

"I see your precious comrades have arrived." Greyworth stoped writhing on some papers and looked at the three elementalists who walked inside, or rather two elementalists.

"Yeah. Now, will you let them enroll here?" Kamito asked, he has a serious expression on his face.

Greyworth smiled. "Of course." She then put some papers on the desk and motioned the two girls to come. The two girls signed the papers then changed into the Areishia Spirit Academy uniforms, in the side-room of course.

"You two will be in Raven Class with the lad. Don't do anything that might end up destroying the academy." Greyworth shot a deadly stare at Muir when she said the last part. It seems Greyworth knew about Muir's **Jester's Vice** and what it does to spirits.

"And you two will be staying in the visitor's room." Muir and Lily noded.

The group left Greyworth's office and started walking towards Raven Class. While walking towards Raven Class it was the same atmosphere as before, but a little bit more intense... 'Maybe because Muir and Lily enrolled here?' Kamito was having this thought, it seemed to get confirmed by some girls whispering.

"Those girls enrolled here too!?" "No way..." "What!?"

They arrived at the door leading into the classroom named Raven Class. Kamito opened the door and walked in, followed by Muir and Lily. The atmosphere was the same as in the halls, all the girls started staring at Muir and Lily then whisper among themselves. The atmosphere died down when the teacher, Freya Grandol entered the classroom. The teacher slammed the thick book she was carrying on the table, completely silencing the class.

"You two," The teacher pointed at Muir and Lily. "introduce yourselves." Then motioned for them to come in front of the class.

"My name is Lily Flame, I hope we can all get along." She then bowed in front of the class to finish the introduction. Even if she was an assassin raised by the **Instructional School** she still had manners.

"I am Muir Alenstarl, onii-sama's younger sister!" She happily exclaimed. This made the class confused. After a few seconds the whole class started staring at Kamito.

'Energetic as ever...' Kamito thought, he was really hoping to not get into trouble because of Muir or Lily, that didn't seem to be the case as Claire raised from her seat and pointed at Muir with a shocked look on her face.

"How can you be Kamito's younger sister when your family names are different? That doesn't make any sense!" Kamito sighed after hearing what Claire said, he really didn't want to explain. Because if it were for him to be explaining, it would reveal some of his past, and he really didn't want that. He could also lie, but he didn't want to tell complete lies, if it were a half-lie then he could comply, but still.

Muir looked at Kamito and saw him move his head to the side. Muir got the message, it meant to disengage from the conversation.

"That doesn't concern you." Muir said then made her way to an empty table, Lily also followed.

"Hey, that's not a good answer!" Claire snaped at Muir, but she just looked away.

"Claire," The whole class flinched after seeing Kamito get a little bit angry. "as my little sister said. My, or my friends personal lives don't concern you." He had murderous intent in his eyes, it was even more powerful than Muir's, but Claire didn't know that. But it still carved fear into her soul. Claire sat down and crossed her arms.

'Does she really need to get angry everytime it's something about me?' Kamito wondered to himself then sighed.

'Fufu.' Restia just laughed.

...

It was lunch break, Ellis was heading towards Greyworth's office. She knocked on the door just to hear the Headmistress say. "Come in." Ellis opened the door, got infront of the headmistress's desk and slamed her hands on the desk.

"Headmistress! Why did those two new girls have to enroll this late in the year!?"

"Because the lad wanted them to enroll here. I just complied with his request." Greyworth replied with a calm voice.

"Kamito? But why!? From all we know those girls could be weak!"

"Oh Ellis, you could test them and see for yourself how 'weak' they are." Greyworth put accent on the word weak, making Ellis confused.

"If they are weak, then why accept them here!? This is a school for elite elementalists."

"Those girls are so weak that they can kill every student here in the blink of an eye. Except Kamito and myself, I think..." Ellis was shocked at what the Headmistress just said. She paled out after hearing the word kill. 'K-Kill!?'

Ellis put a calm and composed face. "I highly doubt they are that powerful, Headmistress. I don't think that even Kamito can do that."

"That's true, the lad can't destroy the academy." Ellis let out a sigh of relief after hearing that the Headmistress was probably joking. "He can probably destroy the whole city and the academy." Ellis paled out.

"Don't put much thought into it, it's just a theory." Greyworth said. 'That lad can probably destroy the world...'

"Is it true that those girls came here just to join Kamito's team for the Blade Dance?"

"That is true Ellis. But I don't even know why Kamito would need a team, he can probably win by himself." Greyworth put a hand on her chin and began to think why Kamito doesn't go alone, she then realized it was the rules. If it wasn't required having a team of five, Kamito would surely go alone.

Ellis was shocked after hearing that. "What!?" Ellis calmed herself. "What about Kamito not using his full power for the Blade Dance?"

Greyworth raised and eyebrow. "Mhmm... Probably three yea-" The Headmistress coughed at almost saying Kamito's greatest secret. "I mean, probably something from his past."

Ellis raised an eyebrow after seeing the Headmistress cough. 'Maybe she was about to say one of Kamito's secrets. Though the word three surely is suspicious...'

"Is that so?"

If it was Claire instead of Ellis, she would have her suspicions about Kamito being Ren Ashbell confirmed. Thankfully, it wasn't Claire.

"Ellis are you really that interested in the lad?" Greyworth asked with a smirk on her face.

Ellis blushed. "Eh, uh... Me? No, absolutely not!" Ellis left the room, her face red as a tomato.

"Fufu." Greyworth laughed at Ellis's behaviour.

...

Classes were over. Kamito, Lily and Muir were heading towards Kamito's house. From what Kamito remembers, Fianna would come later. When they got closer, they saw a figure in front of Kamito's house, it was Ellis. When Ellis saw Kamito and his group nearing her position, she decided to step infront of Kamito.

"I'm sorry about me getting angry before and doubting your teammates." Ellis bowed in front of the group.

'When did she doubt my teammates?' Kamito stoped wondering and accepted her apology, the girls also accepted the apology. Ellis left after the group accepted her apology.

Once the group entered the house, they decided to sit at the table and wait for Fianna. Fianna arrived pretty fast, she entered the house without even knocking.

"Fianna!" Muir and Lily said at the same time, a smile forming on her faces.

"Hey Muir, Lily. Didn't see you in a while." Fianna said, a smile also forming on her face.

"I will prepare dinner." The girls noded, Kamito then left for the kitchen. Restia remained talking with the girls.

"I see you girls joined the team." Fianna said with a smile.

"Of course." Muir and Lily noded.

"But we need one more member..." Fianna wondered about who would be the last member for the team.

"I'm sure Kamito-sama will find someone." Muir agreed with Lily.

...

Everything had gone smoothly, the girls left when it got night. Kamito was laying on the bed with Restia. They just finished a steamy make-out session.

"We just need one more member, Kamito."

"Yeah, I don't know who should be the last member though." Kamito started thinking.

"I'm sure you wont pick any girls from the academy, right?"

Kamito raised an eyebrow. "Probably not, but I will if we don't have any other choice..."

"Don't think do deeply into the situation. Anyway, you should get some rest. Tommorow is the first match."

"I can probably win, even if I'm tired. But you are right, I still need rest." Kamito closed his eyes and rapidly fell asleep with Restia.

 **Author's note: This chapter is a bit longer than the others, probably has 4k words or something. Anyway, the next chapter will contain Kamito's team first match, the mission in Mine Town Gado, Jio Inzagi the brat and probably much more. That is all for now, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's notes: Be ready for very big surprises, something you would never expect. The hint is in '** _ **The Teacher's Announcement**_ **' and '** _ **Claire's Thoughts'**_ **. As I said, something you would never expect... Oh well, I think I dropped to many hints already. Enjoy.**

Kamito and his team were in class, they were waiting for the teacher, Freya Grandol, to tell an announcement.

"Listen up." The teacher said then slammed the thick book she always has with her on the desk. The whole class was looking at Freya now.

"Today is the match between 'Team Cernunnos' and 'Team Inferno'. You are now dismissed." The teacher then left class.

The whole class was curious how the new team would handle themselves. While the whole class was pondering, Claire was thinking how to join Kamito's team, in her heart she knew it would be impossible, but she still had hope. 'I must do it, to learn why _she_ did it...'

"I wonder how the new team will handle Team Cernunnos."

"Yeah, me too. It will be fun to see!"

"Team Cernunnos will surely win though!"

Team Cernunnos's leader/ace has a Dryad spirit with the ability Beast Swarm. Or rather the spirit itself is that ability... Beast Swarm puts every spirit in the vicinity in some sort of trance, making them follow the contractor's commands. If that wasn't enough, the team is ranked 3 in the academy. All of this makes most of the class think that Team Inferno will surely lose.

Kamito sighed after hearing what everyone is talking about, everyone except his team, which was silent.

'Kamito what's the problem? I think you will surely win.' Restia said through the mental link they have.

'Everyone is talking about me and my team now, when did I become such a point of interest!?' Kamito was very irritated, he really didn't like being a point of interest.

'You probably became such a point of interest when you enrolled, because you are the only male in the academy. Maybe even the first man to even step into the academy's grounds. And let's not forget you are the only male elementalist.' Restia explained to the irritated Kamito.

'Pftttt... That old hag is at fault for everything!' Kamito made a very angry face, he probably wants to punch Greyworth in the face.

When the team saw Kamito made an angry face, they became concerned. So they decided to approach Kamito and see what the problem is.

"Kamito-kun, everything alright?"

When Kamito heard Fianna's voice he raised his head. "I just don't like being a point of interest that's all..." Kamito sighed.

"Then I will take care of those who speak of you!" Muir said.

Kamito calmed himself a little. But when he realized that the person who said that is Muir, he decided to stop her before it's to late.

"Hey Muir, leave them alone." Kamito said with a serious expression on his face.

"If you say so, onii-sama..." Muir pouted.

"Thanks Muir." Kamito made a sigh of relief.

...

Kamito was taking a walk around the academy, he needed some air to calm himself. The rest of his team was in the cafeteria. Restia was also in human form walking with Kamito, trying to calm him down. He really hated being the point of interest, thankfully only his class was talking about him. If it was the whole academy, let's just say that an archdemon-class spirit will appear out of nowhere...

Kamito decided to sit down on a bench. Restia also with him. Ellis saw Kamito and his contracted spirit sit down on a bench and decided to approach them.

"Hey Kamito and Miss contracted spirit." Ellis waved at Kamito and Restia.

"Oh, hi Ellis." Kamito waved at Ellis.

Restia waved at Ellis."You can call me Restia."

"Sure." Ellis responded then sat down on the bench.

"So, how are you doing Ellis?" Kamito decided to start a conversation.

"I was just walking, then found you here. I also heard that you and your team will be facing Team Cernunnos. You should be careful, that team is ranked three here in the academy." Ellis knew Kamito was strong, but she was still worried.

"Even if it is ranked three in the academy, I highly doubt it will give me more problems than an archdemon-class spirit." Kamito said nonchalantly.

"I know you are strong and stuff, but the contracted spirit of their leader is powerful..."

"Still an easy win." Kamito said like it's nothing.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Miss Ellis, are you perhaps doubting Kamito and his team?" Restia joined in their conversation.

"It's not that, but what if Kamito's team makes a mistake or something?"

"Ellis, I can probably send one of my teammates and the fight will still be over in a few seconds." Kamito said with a serious expression. Ellis couldn't believe that, she thought Kamito was joking or something, but that thought dissapeared when she saw his serious face.

"Who are they anyway? How can they be so strong?" Ellis saw Kamito frown at that question.

"Remember what Greyworth said after I defeated you in the duel we had when I enrolled?" Kamito said.

Ellis raised an eyebrow then began searching in her memories, she began to remember what Greyworth said then. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, same training."

"I see... But how did you know the Headmistress came there, I mean, you left after the duel ended." Ellis said with a puzzled face, she didn't know how Kamito knew that the Headmistress was there.

"I sensed her presence and decided to stick around so she doesn't say anything unnecessary." Kamito said with a serious expression, he also narrowed his eyes a little.

Ellis noticed Kamito narrowing his eyes, she still didn't know why Kamito is so secretive about his past. But she decided to ask something important, something that still puzzled her. "Kamito, why would you not use your full power for the Blade Dance?" Ellis saw Kamito's eyes and face darkening after she said that question, she was a little afraid at Kamito's expression just now.

"Miss Ellis, I think it's rude to ask other people's secrets, don't you think?" Restia said, she also had a serious expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry then." Ellis apologized.

'Thanks Restia.' Kamito said through their mental link.

'No problem Kamito.'

"Sorry Ellis, but it's time for the match. See you later." Kamito got up and left for the match with Restia.

"Yeah, see you later..."

...

Claire and Rinslet were walking towards the Astral Gate from inside the academy. There were seats there so they could watch the fight between Team Cernunnos and Team Inferno without needing to enter Astral Zero. A magic spell could be cast in order to see what each team does.

Claire and Rinslet arrived and took seats next to eachother, even if they were calling themselves rivals and such, they were still best friends.

Rinslet looked at Claire and saw that she was in deep thought.

"Hey Claire, what are you thinking about?" Rinslet asked out of the blue, breaking Claire's train of thoughts.

"Oh, I was wondering which team would win..." Claire responded. It was half lie and half truth considering that she was also thinking on how to join Kamito's team.

"Mhmmm, from what I remember Kamito was strong but I highly doubt he can defeat Team Cernunnos."

"..." Claire didn't respond.

Many students came to watch the battle. They were all pondering and talking about the possible outcome of the battle. Team Cernunnos was already there waiting for Team Inferno to arrive.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking, they felt an overwhelming aura coming from somewhere. They then all saw Kamito's team walking towards the Astral Gate where Team Cernunnos was waiting for them. Something was strange though, Fianna wasn't there...

"What's with the overwhelming presence!?" Rinslet suddenly broke the silence.

"I don't know..." Claire silently responded.

Team Cernunnos was also shocked at the overwhelming aura coming from Team Inferno. The druid girl with the spirit Cernunnos who is also their leader and ace started having doubts about winning...

Team inferno arrived at the Astral Gate, they now stood face to face with Team Cernunnos. When Team Cernunnos looked in Muir and Lily's eyes they felt insane amounts of killing intent coming from the girls. But when they looked at Kamito they saw no killing intent coming from him at all.

Freya activated the Astral Gate, resulting both teams being transported in Astral Zero. When this happened every spectator made a sigh of relief, it felt like a heavy burden suddenly dissapeared when Team Inferno was no longer around.

...

"Onii-sama, what's the plan?"

"First things first, refrain from using any militarized spirit or any spirit at all. We don't want to cause earthquakes through all Astral Zero or to kill the other team on accident." Kamito said with a serious expression.

"Got it."

"And make sure to not use any assassination techniques either." Kamito continued. This was meant for both Muir and Lily.

"(Sigh) Fine..."

"Understood Kamito-sama."

"Now, let's go." Kamito said then they all started searching for the enemy team. Muir was with Kamito walking on the ground and Lily climbed up some trees and started scouting.

Kamito was running through the forest with Muir, he had the modified **Vorpal Sword** in his left hand. He doesn't really want to use the **Demon Slayer** unless required.

Suddenly two members from the enemy team got out from their hiding spot and blocked Kamito's and Muir's path.

"Prepare to lose, male elementalist!" One of them said.

"I don't think so ladies." Kamito calmly said.

Suddenly the two members from the enemy team fell to the ground. They had one arrow in their back. Lily jumped from one tree in front of Kamito and Muir.

"Ah, thanks Lily."

"No problem Kamito-sama."

"Now, did you find anything about their other members?"

"Yes. Their leader is performing a ritual in order to summon Cernunnos." Lily said with a serious expression.

"Then we need to stop her. Okay Lily, show the way."

"Understood."

Kamito's team started walking deeper into the forest, no members from the other team were present. Then they started seeing something ahead of them, it looked like a shrine, it was built in a clearing, their leader was there performing the ritual. Kamito figured that maybe they built the shrine before the match started.

When they got into the clearing where the shrine was, the other two members from Team Cernunnos came infront of them.

"We won't let you." One of them said.

"Pffttttt... Leave this to me." Kamito said. Lily and Muir nodded.

The other two members were about to summon their contracted spirits. But their target who was the male elementalist suddenly dissapeared, or rather he moved to fast that they didn't see him.

"What!?"

"Where did he go?"

"Here." Kamito said from behind them. They turned around just to see Kamito stab his elemental waffe inside one girls stomach, he then withdrew the sword and slashed the other one on the chest. The girls fell to the ground.

Kamito's team suddenly heard a voice coming from the shrine.

"Now My Brethren, Come To My Aid and Help Me Defeat Those Who Oppos-" The Druid girl suddenly stopped when she saw black lightning coming towards her. Or rather towards the shrine structure, considering that if that lighning hits her she might suffer permanent damage.

"KYAHHHH!?" The druid girl screamed when the shrine started collapsing. She was on top the shrine structure, at least it was better to fall with the shrine than to get hit by that lightning. That was what she thought at least.

Freya Grandol appeared out of the shadows and announced the winner. "Winner, Team Inferno."

The spectators were all shocked at how easy it was for Team Inferno to win. Even Ellis was shocked beyond wits, she never expected it would be that easy for Kamito's team to win.

"I guess the name of their team is fitting..." Rinslet muttered.

"Yeah, your right..." Claire heard what Rinslet said and responded.

...

Kamito and his team were in the cafeteria, they decided it would be good to eat something else other than Kamito's food. Kamito's food was good no doubt, but a change was good too.

"So, why didn't you let me come with you, Kamito-kun?" Fianna asked. She was a little angry because she didn't participate in the match.

"Well, as I said before... You are good at performing kagura rituals and stuff, you weren't really needed at that time. Don't worry though, we will have our fun at the Blade Dance." Kamito responded. Fianna crossed her arms afterwards.

Kamito felt someone pull his arm. When he looked to see who it was, it was Est. 'Est as usual huh...'

"What do you want, Est?"

"I want a jumbo parfait, Kamito." Est said with a pleading expression on her face, those puppy eyes weren't helping either...

"Fine, you will get a jumbo parfait."

"Hey what about me!?" Kamito was surprised to hear Restia's voice.

"Eh, what do you mean Restia?" Kamito turned to look at Restia and tilted his head.

"You are treating her better than me!"

"Wait what!? I'm not doing that!" Kamito tried to deny.

"If so, then buy me a jumbo parfait too!"

"Eh?" Kamito sighed, he knew that she will keep asking, so he needed to do that after all... "Fine, you will get a jumbo parfait too..."

Kamito felt someone pull his arm again... 'Who is it this time!?' When he turned, it was Est, again...

"Yeah, Est?"

"Get me two jumbo parfaits." Est had that pleading expression as before, the puppy eyes were there too...

"Why would I do that!?"

"I want to be treated better than that Darkness Spirit." Est said with an emotionless expression.

"Eh? But I have no money!"

"Yes you do." Est said.

"I don't!" Kamito denied.

"Yes you do, I see you have alot of money."

"And where are the money, because from what I know I don't have that much."

"In the pocket." Est pointed at the pocket on his pants.

"..." Kamito looked to see, and it was true, he had alot of money. 'I thought I didn't take the money!'

"..." Est was still waiting for an answer.

"Fine, you get two jumbo parfaits..." Kamito gave in and sighed.

"Ka-mi-to." Kamito heard Restia's voice once again, this time it sounded a little bit frightening.

"Yeah, Restia?" Kamito asked with a shaky voice.

"I want another jumbo parfait too!"

"Ehhhh? What is going on with my life..."

Muir, Fianna and Lily chuckled at the situation Kamito got himself into.

"So, Kamito?"

"Urgh, take and do whatever you want with my money!" Kamito got sick of the situation and put the money he had on the table.

...

Kamito was taking a walk within the academy's grounds. His team wasn't with him, Restia wasn't with him also.

"Hey, Kamito." Kamito heard someone yell, when he turned to see who it was, he was surprised to see Ellis.

"Oh, hey Ellis." Kamito waved at Ellis. Ellis got in front of Kamito and waved.

"So, what do you want Ellis?"

"The Headmistress wants to see you and your team." Ellis responded.

'What does the old hang want now...'

Kamito sighed. "I'l go and see what she wants..."

"Okay. See you later then."

"Yeah, see you later..." Kamito sighed, he really didn't know why Greyworth calls him so often lately.

 ***While Kamito and his team were in the cafeteria***

Claire and Rinslet were walking the academy's halls, Claire was wondering how she would join Kamito's team, and Rinslet was just following Claire around. But suddenly something came in Rinslet's mind.

"Say, Claire?" Rinslet started.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Claire said then turned to look at Rinslet.

"Do you really want to win the Blade Dance?"

Claire frowned at that question. "What kind of question is that? You already know the answer." Claire coldly said.

"T-then, let's f-form a t-t-team."

"What!?" Claire stopped once she heard that question. She was also surprised to hear Rinslet say something like that, she would rarely say what she really wanted to say.

"I mean, It's obvious Kamito won't accept anyone from the academy on his team, so I thought we should form a team."

'She has a point, and from what we know Kamito could already have a fifth member that isn't enrolled at the academy yet...' Claire put her hand on her chin, signaling she is in deep thought.

"Let's say that we form a team, we still need three more members you know?" Claire stated the obvious.

'Damn, Claire's right. We would still need three more members...'

"Well-" Rinslet got interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, you two. I heard you are talking about forming a team." Claire and Rinslet turned from where the voice came from, they were really surprised to see Ellis.

"Yeah, what of it?" Claire replied in a harsh tone.

"If you would really form a team, me, Reishia and Rakka would want to join."

"Wait, what!?" Rinslet and Claire replied at the same time. Both of them were really shocked at Ellis for saying something like that.

"There is a reason you know? I mean I wouldn't want to do that either." Ellis stated.

Claire and Rinslet raised an eyebrow at that. "What's the reason?" Claire asked.

"Well..."

 _"Why did you want to see me, Headmistress?" Ellis asked Greyworth._

 _"Ellis, do you want to enter the Blade Dance?"_

 _"Of course Headmistress."_

 _"If so, you need a team." Greyworth stated._

 _"I have Reishia and Rakka."_

 _"You still need two more you know?"_

 _Ellis froze at that. "Then what do you suggest I do Headmistress?"_

 _"Make sure you and your two friends form a team with Claire Rouge and Rinslet Laurefrost." Greyworth said in a serious tone._

 _"Why would we do that!?" Ellis raised her voice, she was really surprised to hear the Headmistress say something like that._

 _"If you want to enter the Blade Dance, you need to do that. If you want to join Kamito's team, it would be impossible because Kamito might already have a fifth member for his team."_

 _Ellis froze once again. She considered joining Kamito's team, but she never asked him. Greyworth was also stating something that might be true, considering that Kamito's team-members all transfered here to, well, join his team. And it was the possibility that Kamito might already have a fifth member already..._

 _"Okay, Headmistress. But I still don't get something, why do you need us to enter the Blade Dance. From what I know, Kamito transferred here just to enter and win the Blade Dance. So why would you need our team too?" Ellis asked with a puzzled face._

 _"The academy needs to send three teams to the Blade Dance. That's why." Greyworth replied._

 _"Still, that doesn't answer why I need to join with those two from Raven Class! I could get other members for my team."_

 _"Those two from Raven Class have two important wishes they want to be granted, and they are powerful too. I'm saying that you should form a team with those two."_

 _Ellis couldn't deny that, she also had her wish if she wins the Blade Dance. She also knows what Claire's and Rinslet's wish is already, but that still didn't mean they would win considering that Kamito and his team transfered here just to join and win the Blade Dance..._

 _"Headmistress, from what I know Kamito and his team transfered here just to enter and win the Blade Dance, in my perspective we have no chance of winning the Blade Dance." Ellis stated._

 _"That is true after all, the lad will win the Blade Dance 100%. But even if you don't win the Blade Dance, it would be good training to improve your skills, especially if you fight Kamito or one of his teammates. Or even Ren Ashbell." Greyworth knew that Ellis wanted to fight Ren Ashbell, so she used that to her advantage. But who wouldn't want to fight Ren Ashbell?_

 _Ellis froze once again. She wants to become strong, but that wasn't reason enough to enter the Blade Dance. But she remembered that she always wanted to perform a Blade Dance with Ren Ashbell once she heard the Headmistress say 'her' name. She really couldn't deny now._

 _"Okay, Headmistress. I will do it."_

"So that's what's going on huh..." Rinslet said.

"Then, we will do it. We will form a team." Claire said in a serious tone, signaling she is really serious about doing this.

"Okay then." Ellis happily said.

 ***Back in the present***

Kamito and his team arrived at the Headmistress's office.

"So what do you want now?" Kamito asked Greyworth in a cold tone.

"I have a mission for you. You might be the only team in the academy that might succeed in doing it." The Headmistress stated with a serious expression on her face.

Kamito narrowed his eyes. "What's the mission?"

"I want you and your team to go in Mine Town Gado and check what causes the earthquakes there."

"Wait a second, every team in the academy can do this mission. Unless the rumor that the strategic-class militarized spirit, Jormungand is sealed there." Kamito said.

"Well, aren't you sharp, boy? That exactly is the reason, I believe someone wants to unseal the spirit. And even if it unsealed, your 'sister' could have that spirit for herself you know?"

Kamito coudn't really disagree if Muir is to take that spirit for herself. It would add more power to the team. He does have Glasya-Labolas, but that isn't a strategic-class spirit. And he does have a feeling that something important might happen there. And he wouldn't want a strategic-class militarized spirit going wild either. He couldn't really refuse after all.

"You ladies agree with this?" Kamito asked his teammates. They all agreed.

"Fine then, we take the mission. But when do we depart?" Kamito asked.

"Tommorow morning."

...

It was night, Kamito and his team were sleeping in their respective rooms considering that tommorow morning they need to depart for Mine Town Gado. But we are not exactly sure if Kamito is 'sleeping' at this moment.

An intruder infiltrated Areishia Spirit Academy, he is after the documents that could unseal the strategic-class militarized spirit, Jormungand. Currently the intruder is in the academy's library, looking for the documents.

'Damn, where the hell are those documents!? This is so boring, or rather, it's retarded considering that the bitch doesn't let me kill anybody...'

After few minutes of searching through the library, the intruder finally found the documents.

'Here they are! Now, I just need to bring the documents to that bitch. She better be right I can fight that fake Demon King and prove that I, Jio Inzagi, am the real Demon King!'

After the intruder finished his thoughts, he left.

...

It was morning, Kamito and his team were called by the Headmistress again.

"What do you want this time, better not be a waste of time."

"The documents for unsealing Jormungand have been stolen, someone broke into the library and stole those documents. But it's strange considering that you didn't sense the intruder. So, care to tell me what you were doing last night?" Greyworth said with a serious tone, except the last part which was said in a more calm tone.

"Well... I..." Kamito was blushing deep red for some 'reason'. But it seems this was enough for Greyworth to know what he did.

"I understand, but let me join the fun next time." Greyworth said with a smirk.

"Ugh, let's go ladies." Kamito and his team left after that.

"Onii-samaaaaaaaaa, last night, did you really do what I think you did?" Muir asked Kamito with a grin.

"Oh? And what do you think I did, huh?" Kamito replied, but his blush could still be seen.

"Well, not only I, but all of us know that you had s-" Muir was interrupted by Kamito. "Hey, don't say this in the halls where everybody can hear you!"

"Oh, so is it true then, Kamito-kun?" Fianna asked the flustered Kamito.

"Ugh, let's leave already!" Kamito fastened his pace.

The girls girls giggled after seeing Kamito act like that.

...

Kamito and his team arrived at the stables.

"Okay, we only have three horses. That means that I go with Restia, Muir with Lily and Fianna goes alone."

"Kamito-kun! I can't ride a horse." Fianna said.

"Wait, what!? How do you not know how to ride a horse?" Kamito asked Fianna with a shocked voice.

"Who knows?" Fianna replied then looked around, this really did seem like a lie to Kamito, but he decided to drop it.

"Okay then, you can ride with Muir or Lily, you choose."

"But why can't I ride with you?"

"Because I ride the horse with Restia." Kamito said.

"But Restia can stay in elemental waffe form!"

"Restia wants to see the surroundings, so deal with it."

"Fine..." Fianna pouted. She also knew it wouldn't work arguing with Kamito, but she still decided to try.

It ended being Kamito with Restia, Lily with Fianna and Muir alone.

...

Kamito and his team arrived at Mine Town Gado, the sun was still somewhere in the middle of the sky, this meant it was like 12 am or something.

"What's with the fog?" Kamito said with a irritated voice. He tried to wave the fog off.

Apparently it was very foggy in Mine Town Gado. This only showed that Mine Town Gado was really a ghost-town, exactly like the rumors are.

"Kamito, did you forget? This is a ghost-town after all." Restia stated.

"Oh yeah, your right."

Suddenly the horses stoped and were trying to go back. The horses were scared and wouldn't go any further for some reason. Kamito guessed it must have something to do with Jormungand.

"I guess we should leave the horses here." Kamito stated.

Kamito and his team were searching the town for any clues, but they wouldn't divide into groups considering that the fog was really dense and they could lose eachother easily. They could sense eacheother easily as well, but Kamito had a feeling that something might happen. Restia was in her elemental waffe form, from what Kamito knew, Restia hated fog.

"So, what should we do with Jormungand? Do you want me to reinforce the seal?" Fianna asked Kamito.

"Well, we need to find the True Shrine first to do that, or at least that's what Restia told me. Anyway, it would be a pain to seal it, we would be better off to seal Jormungand in a bloodstone and give it to Muir." Kamito stated.

"But do we have a blood stone?"

"I have three empty ones." Muir replied.

"That's alot..." Fianna said with a shocked expression.

Three didn't seem like a big number, but a bloodstone was very expensive and kind of hard to find.

After searching the ghost-town some more, the team found a cave entrance.

"We should go inside, I feel something coming from there. I guess you feel it too, right?" Kamito asked his team.

"Yeah, I surely do feel something coming from there." Lily replied. Muir and Fianna nodded, confirming what Lily said.

"Well, let's go then."

The team entered the cave, it was dark there. Or at least only for Fianna considering she wasn't trained at the Instructional School and couldn't see in the dark.

"Kamito-kun, I can't see anything." Fianna said with a shaky voice. From the shaky voice one could tell she was a little scared.

"Oh right, I forgot you weren't trained like we were. If you are scared come near me." Kamito stated.

"Thanks, Kamito-kun."

After some more walking they saw some light at the end of the tunnel.

"What do you think it is?" Kamito asked his team with a serious voice.

"Who knows? But I feel a presence there, a familiar one if that helps." Lily said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, that presence feels familiar." Muir agreed with Lily.

'Could it be?' Kamito asked Restia.

'It is a possibility, Kamito.'

'Oh well, we will find out soon.'

The team arrived at where the light was coming from, it was a chamber. The light was coming from the torches on the wall. Once the team entered in the chamber, someone was in the middle of it with their back turned. The three assassins from the Instructional School recognized that red hair. Once the figure turned around, their suspicions were confirmed.

"Jio Inzagi." Kamito said in a cold tone. He also narrowed hi eyes, Muir and Lily did the same.

"Hey you fake, I see you arrived. I will now kill you and then I will become the Demon King." Jio said.

"So you can't become the Demon King without killing me? Damn Jio, I thought you were smarter than that. The cursed armament seals won't help you either you know?" Kamito said with a smirk.

"WHY YOU!" Jio said then summoned Gladius, this made one cursed seal from his body dissapear.

Cursed seals can only be used once, considering that the seal breakes once one summons the spirit from that seal.

"Oh, and I'm not that bad to let the ladies watch." Jio said with a smirk.

Suddenly summoning circles appeared around the chamber, demon spirits were exiting from the summoning circles.

"Muir, Lily, Fianna. You deal with the demon spirits, I will deal with the fake." Kamito said then started walking towards Jio with the Vorpal Sword in hand. The Vorpal Sword is in its original form now because all the people in the chamber knew that he is Ren Ashbell, or rather, the original Ren Ashbell.

"I'l finish this quickly." Kamito pointed the Vorpal Sword at Jio. "Go forth and pierce, Vorpal Blast." Black lightning began swarming around the sword then made its way towards Jio.

Jio dodged the lightning by jumping in the air, he landed in front of Kamito then started attacking him with Gladius in hand. Kamito blocked the attack, he then tried to hit Jio with a divine power infused punch. Jio jumped back half a meter, effectively dodging the punch. Jio found an opening, he then summoned Falchion and attacked Kamito once more.

Kamito having seen Jio summon another sword spirit, he took some distance by jumping back. Even with the opening gone, Jio still attacked head-on with the two sword spirits in his hands. Kamito dodged the attack by jumping in the air, he then did a backflip and wanted to stab Jio in the chest like how he did with Velsaria three years ago.

Jio tried blocking the attack by putting his two swords like a cross, the attack from Kamito almost broke Jio's swords. Kamito having not penetrated Jio's defense, jumped back a few meters then pointed the Vorpal Sword at Jio. Black lightning had begun making its way towards Jio, he didn't have time to dodge. The lightning hit Jio thus creating some dust. When the dust subsided, Jio was standing behind some earth pillars that rose from the earth.

"Do you like it Kamito? Earth Spirit Argos protects its master from any harm."

"Now you don't have it anymore." Kamito said then started charging towards Jio. Kamito hit the earth pillars in front of Jio thus cutting them in two. Jio jumped a few feet back and started summoning more spirits.

"Barguest, Wolf Fang. Attack." A lava hound and a wolf appeared then started charging towards Kamito. Kamito seeing the spirits charging at him used Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz, resulting in the spirits attacking Kamito being cut in few pieces then dissapearing.

"That's all you got Jio? This is boring."

"As if. Blast Gear!" A thunder bolt began making its way towards Kamito. Kamito jumped in the air dodging the thunder bolt. "Aerial!" A wind lump hit Kamito while he was in the air. He didn't have time to dodge. Kamito was hurt on the right shoulder, blood began exiting out of the wound.

"Oh Kamito, you have been hit? So weak, now you see that I am the true Demon King." Jio mocked.

"Jio, you are starting to piss me off." Kamito charged at Jio at high-speed. Jio had time to only put his swords like a cross trying to block Kamito's attack. Once Kamito's attack collided with Jio's sword spirits, they broke, thus knocking Jio back in the air a few meters. Jio having been an assassin from the Instructional School had great agility and landed on his feet.

"Rafflesia." Purple smog began materializing around Jio and Kamito. Once Kamito inhaled some smog he began to cough, this only meant that the smog is toxic. If that wasn't enough Kamito coudn't see in the smog. "Shining Ray!" Kamito having heard Jio's voice got into defense mode intending to block the next attack. A spear made of light was launched at Kamito, Kamito saw the light the spear made in the smog and blocked it with the Vorpal Sword. Kamito then started charging from where the spear came from, as expected, Jio was there. Kamito cut Jio's right arm thus making Jio scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"It's over Jio." Kamito stated in a cold tone, the purple smog also subsided making the area not toxic anymore. Muir, Lily and Fianna got on Kamito's side, they have finished fighting the demon spirits.

"I-It's n-not o-over ye-et." Jio managed to say through his pain.

"Yes it is. Jio Inzagi, you have served your purpose." A voice came from behind Jio. When the team and Jio looked behind they saw a girl with long black hair and what looked like to be Alphas Theocracy uniform. The girl also had a red mask covering her face.

Kamito found the girl familiar, not the girl herself was familiar to him. How the girl looked was familiar, it almost looked like him from three years ago but older. The mask also confirmed his suspicions.

"Ren Ashbell."

 **Author's note: Here is chapter 7! I was kind of late, I think? Anyway, I feel bad for this cliffhanger, but you can't do anything, it's better this way in my opinion. Yes, yes you can call me a sadist, but I'm not :D. Next chapter might have few surprises I think? Or at least that's how I plan to make it. And as you saw, I didn't use highlighted text to write the name of some spirits and stuff, I only used that before to make you know it was something important in the story. That is all, bye.**


End file.
